How (Un)Romantic
by WonderfullyBatty
Summary: Hiccup, an engineering student with a love of art, is pushed into going on dates by his best friend. Marvelous misadventures, heartfelt moments, and a whole lot of life ensue. This is my first attempt at writing, so bear with me! I will update as quickly as I can. Will be M for sex, language, who knows what else. HiJack fic.
1. A Cat and Some Color

**A/N: Alright, dear readers. This is my first attempt ever at a story. I don't expect it to be perfect, but I hope it is at least good. Please critique it at your will and tell me where to improve!**

 **I don't own anything from any of the works or movies mentioned (How to Train Your Dragon, eventually Rise of the Guardians), but I do own my story.**

 **Here goes...**

A colorful hand brushes back a stray lock of hair with practiced ease. This movement, completely unconscious, does nothing to impede the young artist's focus on his current piece. A highly detailed oil portrait lay before him. A young woman stands in the center wielding a battle-axe, long blonde hair snakes down her back in a tight braid, somehow holding the essence of movement, as if she had just spun around to face a new foe. She faces a blast of fire, both at ease and poised to pounce, radiating the aura of a seasoned warrior.

Hiccup leans back and takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it while tilting his head towards the ceiling, stretching his stiff back. A smirk slowly creeps across his lips. _There. Now I can finally give this to Astrid_ , he thinks and looks back at the painting, admiring his work. _She always wanted to be a Viking…_ Hiccup stands and stretches, glowing in the happiness of finishing a piece well. Popping in some earbuds Hiccup began to clean up his workstation and brushes, methodically cleaning everything perfectly. He took his time and danced a bit, knowing nobody else would be there to see him. That tends to happen when you're in the campus art studio at 11pm on a Saturday. And there was the fact that he was the only student with access to the studio after hours.

His art professor, who goes by Anna due to her "formal name and title being too stuffy for her practice," simply adores him. Hiccup first took a course of Anna's two semesters ago and they hit it off right away. Anna enjoyed how devoted Hiccup was to every piece he worked on, even if it wasn't something he was interested in. They ended up talking after class quite often, making Hiccup late more than a few times, and quickly became friends. Towards the end of last semester Anna pulled Hiccup aside after class and slipped him a key to the art room.

Hiccup immediately questioned her if him having a key was even allowed and if he could, you know, get arrested or fined or something if he were caught. Anna just smiled and said, "You know, there are some perks to being head of the department. I just had to sign a few forms, jump through a few hoops, and claim you will be assisting me on future projects and art shows. Easy stuff. And we both know how much this extra time will help you with your work and everything."

Hiccup knew that Anna hadn't said 'and everything' to just fill space. He had told her how much painting and drawing helped him de-stress and relieve his anxiety. _Gods, she's a great woman._

"And also," Anna continued, "I completely trust you Hiccup. I know you won't abuse this nor do anything to hurt this space. You're a great kid," she smirked in a motherly sort of way.

Hiccup smiled at the memory. He thought about it often, for there weren't many times in his life where people complemented him like that. _And you weren't wrong, Anna. This definitely does help._ With his Engineering major, Hiccup was often completely bogged down with homework. Calculus, physics, and logic were just a few of the heavy types of courses he was taking. _I probably would have cracked from the stress if Anna hadn't done this for me_ , Hiccup thought for the thousandth time, smiling in a bittersweet way. _Thank the gods for art. And for Anna._

Painting and drawing had always come easily to Hiccup. It just flowed from him in a way that was, and is still, hard to describe. When he worked his mind was absolutely focused. No intruding thoughts could distract him, nothing short of a shout in his ear or shove could break his concentration. It was so peaceful compared to his otherwise always-busy mind where unpleasant thoughts were all too common.

His cleaning finished, Hiccup dried off his now mostly clean hands, grabbed his book-bag, hit the lights, locked the room, and nearly fell down the stairs on his way out. "Damn this leg!" He half shouted in reaction. Although he was completely used to his prosthetic by now, it still, literally, tripped him up from time to time. Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed, shrugging to himself before shoving his way out of the final door of the building.

Soft fluorescent lights illuminated the mist coming from his mouth and nose, forming indiscernible shapes before fading to nothing. _Well, of course they don't become nothing,_ Hiccup thought, _Matter can never be created or destroyed and it's just the water condensing and freezing in the low energy environment outside, eventually dispersing enough that it is no longer observable without instruments, otherwise known as: It's cold out and I can see my breath then it goes away._ Hiccup once again smirked, batting away the passing thought that he was weird. He enjoyed these little rants he went on in his mind. _It keeps me busy and it's fun. So no, self, I will not stop._

15 minutes later and Hiccup was unlocking his door and kicking off his shoe in his unit. Flopping into bed ungracefully was all that was on his mind. That, and one other thing.

"Hey bud! Where are you at, cat?" He called out to the darkness.

A soft padding was the answer he was looking for as a sleek black cat slid out of the darkness. A few feet away from his human he stretched with a huge yawn and then sat and stared. Hiccup stepped forward, knelt, and scratched his cat behind the ears. The cat leaned into his touch and purred lightly. "You miss me bud?" The cat pulled back, gave his human a quick look, and padded towards the bedroom. Hiccup dropped his bag, locked the door, and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	2. An (Un)Welcome Surprise

**A/N: Here's Chaper 2. Same thing as the first, please critique if you can and shout out any pointers you have. Then write them down in a review because I most likely cannot hear you shouting. I don't own anything but the story itself. Thanks!**

Hiccup awoke to Toothless pawing at his face.

"Morning, bud," he croaked groggily, reaching a hand up to scratch the cat. Toothless leaned towards the hand for a second before flopping onto Hiccup's bare chest. "Oh you better not, cat," Hiccup warned. Toothless glanced at Hiccup before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "You little shit," Hiccup chided lovingly, "Now I'm stuck here! Don't worry, it's not like I needed to pee or get ready for the day," he grumbled.

It is law, after all, that one cannot move a sleeping animal if they have chosen your lap (or body) as a bed. _Ugh… little hellspawn…_ Hiccup spent the next 5 minutes absentmindedly petting Toothless and thinking about what he should do with his day.

Sundays were usually pretty boring in Hiccup's opinion. There's no homework to do, as that was all finished Friday night and Saturday morning. _I am a nerd, after all,_ Hiccup mock-chastised himself. _Whatever. Nerd life is the good life. Books, fantasy games, and D &D are where it's at._

Hiccup's Sundays were usually spent reading, gaming, napping, or casually drawing and designing. So, okay. Maybe they didn't fully suck. But then again, most of Hiccup's days were spent like this. Sundays just held the looming prospect of class the next day, the lack of an option to stay up late without consequence, and the nagging, stir-crazy feeling of wanting someone there with him to talk to and be with.

As much as he hates to admit it, Hiccup is lonely. Though not always there, the feeling is perpetually lurking on the edges of his mind. Having Toothless definitely helps a ton, but the cat is no replacement for a partner. _It would just be nice to have someone to cuddle and watch bad movies with. To cook with and to tease and kiss._ And there lies the real reason Hiccup dislikes Sundays. It was almost always the day that loneliness took hold of him.

He draped his other arm over his eyes and let out a sigh. _Good thing I'm too nervous to get out and meet people… And it's not like they'll like an awkward, skinny nerd anyways._ A slight melancholy settled in and prodded the edges of Hiccup's lips downward to a slight frown. _Sundays suck…_

And at that exact moment Toothless decided to get up and immediately step on Hiccup's bladder first with his front foot, then his back. "Ah! You little shit! I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Hiccup yelled lightly at the smug black cat as he slipped through the cracked door. "Whatever… ungrateful cat… doesn't even pay rent…" Hiccup grumbled incoherently as he pulled himself out of bed and hopped towards the bathroom to relieve himself and shower.

After toweling off Hiccup donned his prosthetic and a pair of grey sweatpants before making his way to the kitchen. He rounds the corner and has less than a second to realize that a certain blonde was hiding there before a huge splash of cold water hits him across his entire chest and face. An involuntary 'AAAHHHH!' escapes him as he wipes his eyes and shakes his arms off dramatically. "Astrid! Wha… What the HELL! What are you even… how did you get in?!" Hiccup shouts and sputters, failing to comprehend the bizarre scenario he was just thrust into.

Astrid, though, just cackles wildly, and is on the verge of tears. "Y-you should have seen your face!" She took another brief break to cackle and gasp for breath. "Oh that was SO good," she said finally in a less than steady voice, wiping away a tear. "That's for not checking your phone."

"You're an ass. Now I have to change again."

"Good. And put a shirt on this time, macho man."

Hiccup just groaned in response and trudged back to his room. He took off his now soaked sweatpants and hung them to dry, grabbing his most comfortable jeans and a black t-shirt, presuming Astrid has plans to force him outside today.

He began to exit his room before remembering exactly why he just received this water attack and quickly turned around to grab his phone.

"Hurry up in there! I'm gonna die of hunger before you're out here if you keep this pace up, stumpy."

"Hey!" Hiccup scolded, "It's not my fault you sprung this visit on me. And you try putting on jeans with a prosthetic. It's not that easy!"

"Well with all of the weight you lost with that leg, I'd expect you to move a little faster."

Hiccup could hear the evil smirk on her face. Entering the living room, his suspicions were confirmed. He raised his eyebrow in a judging way, "Making fun of a person who lost their leg is, in fact, not fun nor funny Astrid."

Astrid looked up, legitimately worried that she offended him. _If it had been anyone else, I would have chewed them out…_ She was there with him from the amputation, through the physical therapy, and to recovery. She actually understood what he went through to be where he was today. _Well… For the most part, at least…_

"Look, Hiccup, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Astrid, I know you didn't mean it. Anyways!" He suddenly yelled, making her jump, "It's so good to see you dude!"

Astrid stood up, looking relieved, "Likewise, you big goof." She wrapped Hiccup in a huge hug, squeezing him more tightly than necessary, aka: a normal hug from Astrid.

Hiccup broke the embrace and headed towards the kitchen, "So we have eggs, cereal, limited fruit, and leftovers. Anything strike your fancy?"

"Nah," Astrid said and ungracefully flopped onto the couch again, "Food is food. I don't care."

"Leftovers it is!" Hiccup stated with faux enthusiasm while halfheartedly raising a fist into the air.


	3. Lunch for Two

**A/N: I only own the story. And sorry for the short chapters. I'm going to do what I can to make them longer after this. I just like breaking it off at a point that provides a good pause. And as always, thoughts are appreciated, as are comments.**

"So what do you have planned for us today, Astrid?" Hiccup inquired while putting together two plates of lasagna and mixed vegetables.

"Oh, nothing much. Maybe going to a park, maybe getting coffee, but mostly finding you a boyfriend," Astrid delivered smoothly and quite conversationally, as if she hadn't dropped the 'boyfriend' bomb.

Hiccup, who had just been about to place the plates in the heating oven, nearly dropped the food he was holding as he quickly spun around and reactionally yelped, "WHAT?!" The spin almost sent him tripping backwards into the open oven, but luckily he saved himself before meeting his fiery doom. "Astrid, where the HELL did that come from?"

"Technically my mouth."

"Thanks. Exactly what I meant."

"Hiccup you're going to be a Junior in college and you haven't even tried dating anyone yet."

"What, is that so wrong? I'm busy with classes, I have no free time, and yes I actually have tried dating people before, I just haven't told anyone about it! And anyways, it's not like I'm lonely. I have Toothless!" Hiccup said this with arms waving wide, nearly sending the food flying from the plates still in his hands. Upon his mention and gesture towards Toothless, the cat briefly glanced up at his human with a look of 'Why are you speaking of me?'

"Uh huh. Sure," Astrid delivered with a disbelieving face. "And no, you haven't dated. Not only would you have told me or at least made hints towards your date, but your current blush gives away your lie."

Hiccup blushed harder and looked down. Although he was actually telling the truth about dating, he knew it wasn't worth getting into. The blush was from his embarrassment of even talking about this past and his lie of not being lonely.

"That, and I stole your phone while you showered."

"Astrid!"

"You haven't been texting anyone you don't know, you don't have snapchat, you have no history of downloading Tinder or Grindr, and Gods do we know that you wouldn't go clubbing alone," the madwoman listed with nonchalance. "Though I am glad you don't go out alone. Drinking alone is just sad and flying solo is unsafe."

Hiccup was absolutely speechless, his mouth agape with astonishment. He let out a slight cough, "Well. You certainly covered all your bases, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Astrid said with more than a hint of smugness.

"So what now? Are you going to open one of my closets and reveal the 10 suitors you brought with you?" Hiccup shot back sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to take you speed dating, you doofus."

"WHAT!"

"HA! I knew that would get you."

"Jerk."

"Although that would have been fun to watch you flounder in a forced social interaction, I actually want you to get somewhere and we both know you're too awkward to take on speed dating or picking up dates in a bar by yourself. And let's be honest. Most people you pick up at the bar tend to just want into your pants, not your life."

"You have a point there," he conceded. "But if I tried I could meet someone in public!"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah! It's just that it's so hard to tell who's gay or bi or whatever and who's straight. There is no such thing as a gaydar Astrid," Hiccup stated while finally placing the plates in the oven. "As useful as it would be, it just doesn't exist. And I don't want to accidentally hit on some straight dude. They might… you know… not take it well."

"Aah. Yeah. That makes sense," Astrid agreed thoughtfully.

"Mmhmm."

"So that's why I thought you should download Grindr."

"NO!" Hiccup shouted. _Gods I'm shouting a lot… Oh well. Astrid's fault._ He cleared his throat. "No," He said more calmly," It's not a good place to look."

"What do you mean? It's just a dating app. And how would you know? You haven't downloaded it! I checked."

"Yeah, just a dating app where gross old men hit on you 24/7 even when your profile says you're not interested. They just are so entitled and think they're an exception so they go ahead and talk to you anyways and then when that doesn't work they send pictures of their gross dick. It's just not okay Astrid. I tried once on my old phone. Never again." Hiccup stated forcefully and with finality. His face fell for the briefest of seconds, a hurt expression taking over, giving away a moment of pained reflection before it returned to his usual 'natural' façade.

"Wait, Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked with genuine concern.

Hiccup, now fully realizing his front fell, gathered himself and said, "Don't worry about it Astrid. I'm not going to talk about it anyways."

"Hiccup, don't just brush me off like that. I – "

"Astrid!" Hiccup cut in sternly, "I'm not going to talk about it. Drop it."

She huffed and took the worried look off her face, "Okay, Hiccup. I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend."

"It's alright Astrid. I just don't like bringing those memories up… Anyways, you're right," Hiccup said in a more uplifting tone, "I should try to get back out there. Try dating again."

A huge grin broke out across Astrid's face, "Wait, really?! I thought for sure I would have to bribe you or blackmail you or something! This is so much easier."

"Wait, blackmail? What do you mean blackmail Astrid? What do you have on me. And wait a second, you never answered me when I asked how you got in!"

"Well if I told you what it was then I'd never be able to use it on you. So no," Astrid grinned darkly, "And I know where you hide your key, Hiccup. I _am_ your best friend after all."

"And all best friends fully intend on blackmailing each other. Sounds totally legitimate."

"But am I wrong?"

Hiccup paused for a second. "Well… Not really I guess," he said thoughtfully. _And of course she knew where I hid my keys… I have to find a better spot for those. Maybe behind some fake mortar on the brick wall…_

Astrid spoke, breaking Hiccup from his reverie. "So how do you want to do this? Although we already covered how bar dudes usually just want a joy-ride, I feel like it's at least worth a shot. And anyways, gay bars just tend to be fun! Or we can just download Tinder, that's always an option."

Hiccup made his way to the rocking chair opposite of the couch Astrid was laying on, thinking quickly. "Well, I guess I don't mind giving the bar a shot. It gives us something to do tonight and I would honestly prefer meeting people, you know, in person," he explained with multiple sweeping arm movements that most people would find unnecessary but that Astrid was completely used to by now.

"Fantastic! I was hoping you'd say that. Now I can get you drunk too! This just keeps getting better and better."

"You're evil, Astrid."

"And you love me for it, don't you Hiccup?"

A timer dinged in the kitchen and Hiccup stood up before saying in the driest, most sarcastic tone that he had, "More than anything else in the world."

"You're an ass," Astrid shot back without pause.

Hiccup smirked, "And you love me for it, don't you Astrid?" _Nailed it._


	4. Blue Hawaii

**A/N: So, this took most of the day but I'm happy with the turnout! It's not perfect and I haven't edited it at all yet, so please exuse any errors I have made. That, and enjoy.**

 **I do not own HTTYD nor ROTG. Just the story I'm weaving.  
**

Through the day Hiccup and Astrid chatted and caught up about life, class, and work. Hiccup's nerves grew throughout the day, not unnoticed by Astrid. By early afternoon the pair started looking up which clubs to go to and what to wear. Astrid, ever the prepared one, had brought along a tight fitting pair of capris and a tight black shirt. Simple, yet it fit her exceptionally well. Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't have much in the way of clubbing clothes. Astrid went through his closet with him and deemed him fully unprepared.

"I'm taking you shopping Hiccup. You're not going out in any of these."

"What? Why! There's nothing wrong with my clothes!"

"You're right. They're nice for day to day stuff like class and being with friends. But you need something more… risqué."

"Excuse me?"

"Your clothes are nice, but they're not tight enough, to put it bluntly."

Hiccup just crossed his arms and huffed at Astrid. "I'm skinny enough as it is, Astrid. No need to make me look even smaller."

"Oh hush. You have curves that you don't know about Hiccup," Astrid said with a reassuring yet sassy tone.

"Whatever. It's not like I have the money for new clothes anyways! Living alone is expensive."

"Good thing the company I work for gives out bonuses twice a year if they do well. And guess what. They did well. I'm buying."

"Astrid, I won't let yo-"

"Hiccup shut up or I'll make you shut up," she threatened.

 _And knowing Astrid, that's not a threat. That's a promise. *Sigh…*_

"Fine. I'll accept that as payback for throwing water on me."

"That was so good though, you have to admit," Astrid grinned widely and said with pride.

"I sure as hell didn't expect it, so I'll give it to you," returned Hiccup with a smirk.

They both grabbed their things and jumped into Astrid's Jeep. The mall was only 15 minutes away, thanks to this being a college town.

It being a Sunday, the mall was packed.

"Finding a parking spot has taken nearly as long as the drive. If we don't find one soon I'll park on top of the nearest Prius I see," Astrid fumed while grasping the steering wheel much too hard.

"Easy there, Evel Knievel, no need to destroy anything," Hiccup teased, knowing that he was playing with fire.

Luckily, they found a spot not 30 seconds after that.

The mall was pretty average for an American shopping mall. Huge, too much stuff, and way too many people. And, for some reason Hiccup would never understand, multiples of the same store.

"I just don't get why there would be more than one! Sure, one store may be busy enough that the other could reduce traffic, but they're so far away that it makes no sense! Why wouldn't they just put the two next to each other and make it a single larger store?"

Astrid, not really paying attention at this point, simply said, "What about him, Hiccup? Do you think he's cute?"

"You're not even trying to pay attention to me, are you Astrid?"

"Yes, and no. I don't know why there are doubles, but that doesn't matter. I'm still trying to find you a date, remember?"

"Whatever, dude," Hiccup said with major sass before glancing at the guy she pointed out. "Nah. Too preppy."

"What do you mean too preppy?"

"I tend to not like people who wear polos. And look at that hair. He must have spent hours on it! No, not attracted to him at all."

"Huh. Okay. But he has a nice butt at least."

Hiccup stuttered a second before finally getting out, "Uh-Y-Yeah. I guess so."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup's nervousness. "You're too cute for your own good Hiccup. You're gonna kill it tonight in the club."

"I have no intentions of killing anyone Astrid. That's usually you," Hiccup shot back without pause.

Astrid raised her eyebrows, shot Hiccup a side-eye that could dissuade a person with the strongest of wills, and then rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yep!"

They made their way through a few stores, not finding exactly what they wanted in any.

 _More like didn't find what Astrid wants. I thought that last outfit was nice enough but nooooo. Not 'flattering enough, Hiccup. Aim higher.' I hope we find what she wants soon._

They entered yet another designer store that Hiccup didn't recognize when Astrid finally found what she wanted Hiccup to wear. Pulling items off the rack she handed them to Hiccup and ordered him to change.

 _This… Actually looks really good!_ Hiccup thought after he had put on the clothes. An emerald green shirt hugged Hiccup's chest snugly, bringing out his somewhat hourglass shape. The sleeves were a ¾ cut, leaving his forearms bare. Although it was snug, it was not tight nor uncomfortable. The dark, yet still vibrant shirt stood out from the dark brown pants. Just like the shirt, they complemented and brought out all the curves Hiccup had while not seeming skin-tight and ill-fitted. Hiccup turned this way and that, getting looks at himself, checking out how the clothes fit and looked from each angle. _Wow, my butt looks great in this. Nice!_ He smirked.

"Did you die in there or what?"

Instead of responding Hiccup exited the dressing room and Astrid smiled wide, happy with what she saw.

"Am I good or am I good?" She asked him while making him turn and show off.

"You picked a damn good outfit Astrid," he chuckled, "Now will you stop looking at me? You're making it weird."

Astrid blushed at the joke momentarily before meeting Hiccup's eyes and putting a hand on her hip. "Hey, I'm just admiring the clothes I picked out. Not the person inside. That can easily be switched out for a nicer one," Astrid cracked with a sweet and evil smile and tone. "Now change back so we can go to the food court. I'm starved again."

"Good plan."

Hiccup quickly changed, Astrid bought the clothes, and they navigated out of the store and towards the food court.

Along the way Astrid kept on pointing out guys to see what Hiccup liked and didn't like, feeling out what type to point him towards, or point towards him, at the club.

"So what about him? He's super cute."

Hiccup turned towards the current man of focus. _Holy Thor and Odin._

 _He's gorgeous._

Hiccup gaped for a second at the man. He was tall. At least six foot. He was slender but didn't seem sickly or out of shape. His hair was the most eye-catching aspect – a pure white. But that wasn't what caught Hiccup's attention.

 _His smile. Oh gods that smile is perfect._ Hiccup stared across the walkway, trying to figure out how this man's smile could make him so beautiful. It was– _pure joy. That's what it is!_ Hiccup realized. _His smile just radiates pure joy. And it's not just because he has nice teeth or a beautiful face, but it's everything about the smile. The way his eyes crinkle at the edges, the laughter carried in his gaze, and the genuine happiness that his lips conveyed. Holy shit._

"Earth to Hiccup!" Astrid waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out of his reverie.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, as if to shake the thoughts away.

"So I take it you like him then!" Astrid beamed.

"Uh, well. You see, I, uhm, oh fuck it yes."

"Ha! Finally found one."

"His smile is just gorgeous. I can't help but enjoy a genuine smile like that."

"How not superficial of you. Congrats."

"Uh, thank you?"

"My pleasure," Astrid said dismissively. "Now what about him."

This continued on, checking out guys as they went, but Hiccup internalized the fact that none of the other ones were anywhere near close to how great the white haired man looked. _Too bad I'll probably never see him again._

The pair found some food, ate, and promptly left. Once home they watched a few movies while getting ready for the night. Hiccup fixed up his mop of hair as best as he could, eventually admitting defeat and just leaving it relatively unchanged. Astrid let her hair down for once, the braid giving it incredible curls that, quite honestly in Hiccup's opinion, looked fantastic on her.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more often Astrid? It looks great."

"That's the thing, Hiccup. I know it looks great. That's why I don't do it often – so when I do let it down it makes even more of an impact," she slyly said with a wink.

"You clever temptress."

"Guilty as charged." As she spoke she dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot Hiccup a look.

"What. Was that supposed to be an attractive look or something?" _This is gonna be good._

Astrid was taken aback, "ExCUSE me, Hiccup! What did you just say? I know for a fact that that look works, don't you dare say it doesn't."

"Oh I dare, Astrid. It did absolutely nothing for me."

Astrid tsk-ed with her mouth and quickly looked straight ahead. "I guess you're too gay to appreciate it then. Sucks for you!"

They both took a few more steps in silence before huge smiles ripped across their faces.

"Gods I have missed you Hiccup. I need to visit you more. None of my friends at school try that kind of shit with me!"

"That's because they're too afraid of you Astrid. I grew up with you. That, and I love making you mad. It's great!"

"You know that you're playing with fire Hiccup. I always win."

"Except for that time –"

"Don't even think of bringing those up."

"Bu-"

"DON'T!" Astrid scolded with an accusing finger which finally made Hiccup relent.

They reached one of the bars they had chosen earlier that day soon after their friendly argument had finished. That's when Hiccup's nerves finally surfaced.

"Astrid, why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because it's our mission to find you a man. Now let's," Astrid quickly shoved Hiccup through the door, "go!"

Hiccup stumbled in and caught himself on a table. _Thank the gods I didn't catch myself with a person. That would have been terrible._ Luckily for him, not many people saw his near-fall. Some heads turned towards the newcomers and turned away quickly. A few, though, obviously checked Hiccup and Astrid out.

Hiccup said just loud enough for Astrid to hear, "Well I don't feel violated at all."

"Hey, at least you're being noticed. And who knows, maybe one of them will buy you a drink!" Astrid covertly replied.

"You know, it's kinda messed up how we are supposed to feel good when people look us up like that. Why is that? It's so wrong."

"In short, our bullshit culture has fostered an environment of oversexualization and objectification that normalizes that kind of staring. It has socialized us into believing that looking attractive to others is the main goal in life and that beauty is everything. And this is partially what leads to our culture of sexual harassment and victim shaming, that they should have 'known better' and 'not dressed that way,' when really every person should have been taught not to rape and that what lies below the surface is what actually makes a person beautiful," Astrid belted out without pause or effortful thought. "And we're supposed to feel good if we're noticed by others because we _obviously_ can't be happy with just our own self-approval. That kind of thinking doesn't sell makeup and expensive clothes."

"Uh."

"I've been learning in college, Hiccup. And not just about recreational education and therapy."

"Alrighty then. Props to you, Astrid. That was legitimately impressive."

She just smiled proudly.

They both ordered drinks: Hiccup a long island and Astrid a parrot martini.

"So does this mean we're being as bad as them by checking them out while trying to find me a date?" Hiccup asked genuinely.

"It really depends on the mindset. If you realize that they're a person and go in with no ill-intent, then you absolutely can look around and appreciate how good people look," Astrid said with a wink.

They scoped out the room, not blatantly staring or being obvious, but just noticing the crowd.

Hiccup's heart almost stopped when he saw a shock of white hair over the crowd towards the back. _No freakin way that it's him. There's no way._

He pulled Astrid to the dance floor, which surprised Astrid quite a bit.

"Well this is a change, you leading the charge. See someone you like?"

"Might have. Just wanted a closer look."

Hiccup awkwardly danced for a bit, waiting for the crowd to part just right so he could see through to identify the white haired man. _Yes! Just a little more…_ the person blocking the view finally shifted and… _Oh gods, shit! Nope!_ _Oooh man that's embarrassing. Definitely not telling Astrid about-_

"Who are you looking at Hiccup? You just got the craziest look on your face!"

"Uhm, nobody. Not who I thought it was."

She gave Hiccup a nod, but he could still see she was interested.

 _I'm never telling her I almost approached an old man. And how does that old guy have hair like that?! What the hell…_

Hiccup made his way back towards the edge of the room, his confidence dwindling again. His drink about half gone, he could start to feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his stomach and to his face. He was a lightweight, after all. Between being a thin guy and not drinking much it didn't take a lot of alcohol to get him tipsy. Astrid walked over right then.

"You don't want to dance anymore?"

"You know I'm shit at dancing Astrid. I won't do it unless I have an excuse."

"You want an excuse then." She didn't say it as a question.

 _Oh no._

"Here are your choices: Go ask someone to dance yourself or I'll go grab someone for you."

 _Yep! Should have kept my mouth closed… Well I might as well find someone to talk to before she gets impatient._

He began to scan the room, searching for someone who he might end up liking.

 _Ugh. This is not the way I want to do things. I want to know who they are first before meeting them… Why did I agree to this!_ Hiccup lamented.

After about 10 seconds of scanning the room Hiccup noticed a man standing towards the back. Taller, brown hair that was short and nicely styled, and a kind air around him. He was talking to someone else, but dismissively. Not as if they were together.

 _Alright. I guess I'll try with him._

Hiccup pointed the man out and told Astrid to have fun while he was gone, finished his drink, and set the glass on the bar. Hiccup's stomach clenched as he walked forward, heading towards the man. Unease and nervousness increasing with every step, Hiccup did what he could to prepare himself. When he was about 5 feet away the man noticed him, raised his eyebrows slightly, looked Hiccup quickly up and down and smiled.

The man was the first to speak. "Hey."

"Hi, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, have a drink or dance with me or maybe both or… something." _Smooth as coarse gravel, Hiccup. Nice going._

The man smiled kindly and agreed.

They reached the bar and the man ordered two gin and tonics, without asking Hiccup if that's what he wanted. _Wish he would have asked, but I suppose he's buying…_

They talked for a few minutes, sipping their drinks. His name was Aaron, he was going to business school, his family was from the south and he's –

 _A stuck up ass. Wow I picked the wrong guy._ Hiccup thought while giving Aaron a fake smile and rushing through his drink so he could get out of there.

"So, do you think you'd like to come home with me tonight?" Aaron asked with an odd smirk.

Hiccup literally choked into his drink, spitting some of it out. He coughed for a second before saying, "Sorry Aaron, but I really don't think so."

"Well why not? Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked mildly aggressively.

"No. I just don't go home with guys until they at least buy me dinner," Hiccup responded sternly, becoming more confident thanks to the alcohol and the asshat he was facing.

"I bought you a drink. Doesn't that count?"

 _Gods, this guy doesn't take a hint._ "No. Bye, Aaron." And with that Hiccup got up and left to find Astrid.

After a short search he grabbed his friend and made a beeline to the door of the bar.

"So I take it he was a loser?" Astrid inquired.

"Not as much of a loser as a twat who doesn't take no for an answer," Hiccup responded sharply.

"Well that sucks. Sorry Hiccup. Do you still want to the next bar or not really anymore?"

Hiccup, emboldened by the aggravating experience, "Oh we're going to the next one. No doubt about it. And I'm going to find a nice guy there that I will actually take on a date."

Astrid just chuckled and kept walking with her frustrated best friend.

Hiccup entered the next bar with a storm of confidence brewing. He weaved through the crowd to order a drink and was nearly knocked over just before he reached the bar itself. The person who backed into him immediately turned around and apologized, seeming quite sincere, before returning to his conversation with another man. Hiccup brushed himself off and turned to the bartender and froze.

He met eyes with the bartender's. Powerfully blue eyes stared back into his, bringing all previous trains of thought Hiccup had to a screeching halt.

 _Oh my gods… It's the guy from the mall. No. Way._

Hiccup's pause did not go unnoticed by the bartender, "Cat got your tongue?" He asked in a sonorous and smooth voice, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi, uh, yeah. Sorry. I actually don't know what I want yet."

"How about I make you one of my favorite drinks?"

"Sure! Yeah, that sounds good."

"Perfect. Be back in a flash."

Hiccup found two seats near the end of the bar and claimed them for Astrid and himself.

"Hiccup, was that the guy from the mall earlier?!"

Hiccup just nodded.

"No way! What a coincidence."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows and continued nodding. "Yeah, I mean, what are the chances!"

"So anyways, what did you order?"

The bartender returned at that moment with a bright blue drink, "He's having a Blue Hawaii! My personal favorite. And what would you like, miss?"

"Rum and coke, please."

"No prob."

He slid away again to make the drink and take orders from the other clubbers.

Hiccup watched him move, how he grabbed the various alcohol without looking, often flipping the bottles and catching them in a way that makes them pour immediately and accurately.

"Wow, he's pretty good," Astrid mentioned.

Hiccup, however, just nodded once again, most of his focus on the interesting bartender with white hair who was now throwing ice at and laughing with a few people at the bar.

 _He just seems so fun and genuine,_ Hiccup thought with a smile. He sipped his drink and his eyes widened. _It's delicious!_

The bartender returned with Astrid's rum and coke, handing it to her and simultaneously asking Hiccup, "So how's the drink treating ya?!"

"It's wonderful! I love it, thanks." Hiccup beamed.

"Great! Just be careful. Chick drinks like that are dangerous," he warned with a gleam in his eye, "they're sweet and easy to drink and then before you know it you're smashed."

Hiccup chuckled lightly and responded, "thanks for the warning. I'll try not to pass out on your bar."

"Good to hear. And if you need anything else, just shout for me. I'll make sure to ignore you," Jack sassed with a wink before whisking off to other people.

Astrid shot Hiccup a look and pointed her thumb at the bartender in a way that gave off a pleasant, 'who is this guy, he's great' vibe. They sipped at their drinks for a bit, chatting and watching the bartender goof off intermittently.

Eventually Astrid asked if Hiccup would like to dance, but he declined, informing her that his leg was starting to hurt.

A bit after Astrid left, Hiccup finished his drink and turned his full attention to the bartender to order another. They met eyes again and he approached.

"I thought I told you to yell at me so I could ignore you," he said with a large grin.

"Oh darn, I guess you did. I have always been a disappointment, I suppose," Hiccup deadpanned, making the bartender chuckle. _If only he knew…_

"Well, what'll you have."

"I was actually hoping you'd make another suggestion."

"How about a date?"

"Wait, what?" Hiccup remarked, shocked.

"You know what a date is, right? You, me, dinner or something?"

Hiccup shot the bartender a dry look. "Yes, I know what a date is. I'm just surprised. And I don't even know your name!"

"Jack Frost. Yours?"

"Uh, Hiccup, actually. Hiccup Haddock."

"Huh. Interesting. So, Hiccup Haddock, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well, uh, yes!" Hiccup gleefully accepted. "Here's… my number. Text me," he suggested as he wrote his number on a bar napkin. _And this is why I always bring a pen with me wherever I go. _

Jack took the napkin and held it in the air like a trophy before folding it and putting it in his pocket. "I'll text you as soon as I'm off work, okay?"

"Of course! I'll try to stay up and respond, but no promises. Thank you, Jack."

"No, thank YOU, Hiccup!" Jack nearly shouted, his mirth overflowing. Jack then turned and made his way towards the people he was throwing ice at before, taking out the napkin and showing them with a huge smile.

Hiccup smiled himself and then went to find Astrid, seeing no need to stay in the bar. He found her dancing with another quite beautiful woman with long, dark hair and told her about his plans to leave. She exchanged numbers with the girl before waving and leaving. Once they were outside Hiccup began filling Astrid in about what had transpired while she was dancing and they began to head towards home.


	5. Splash Damage

Jack turned away from Hiccup with a huge grin on his face, scampering gleefully to his friends to show off that he had, indeed, gotten the cute brunette's number.

"And his name's Hiccup of all things!" Jack cheered.

"Hiccup? That's an odd name. Is it some kind of cultural thing or what?" one of them asked.

"Dunno. Thought it would be rude to ask, seeing as how I first met him twenty minutes ago."

"Aah. True. Nice thinking! Wouldn't want to scare him off right away." Said the same man.

"Don't 'cha worry about that. Jackie here will manage to scare him off well before the first date!" Yelled another man. This caused quite a few of the group to laugh.

"Oh shut up, Aster! At least I can get a date, unlike you these days." Jack responded with evil eyes shortly before throwing ice at Aster.

"Just because I haven't been on one recently doesn't mean I can't get one Jackie. There's a big distinction there." Aster laid out, matter-of-factly.

"Right. You keep saying that, old man."

Jack's shift went on much like this until about 1am. It was nearing bar close and many people were scrambling to get their last drink in before heading home.

"Here you go, your gin and tonic." Jack said, handing a drink off to the man in front of him.

"Thanks – Ah!" The glass slipped out of his hand, spilling all over Jack. "Shit, I'm sorry man!"

 _What the fuck… So close to close too… Dick._ "It's alright, I'll get you a new one."

Jack made the drink again and made sure the man fully grasped it this time before letting him take it.

"Here, I'm sorry for that." The man said and handed him a $10 note.

"Thanks. Don't worry about it. No harm done."

An hour later and Jack was on his way home, excited to change, but even more excited to text Hic-

 _Wait._

 _No. No no no._

Jack quickly dug his hand into his pocket.

 _No NO NO NO!_ The napkin Hiccup had written his number on was soaked and partially deteriorated form all the jostling around after the spill.

"SHIT!" Jack yelled, not caring anymore that it was the middle of the night and he was surrounded by homes and apartments.

He unfolded it as best as he could without ruining it more. The numbers were still there, but were extremely smudged and all but unreadable in the shoddy light provided by the few streetlights that weren't burned out. He held on to the napkin in a way that wouldn't damage it and ran towards his apartment.

Once inside he flipped on the light and tried to read it. Out of the 10 numbers that were originally there, maybe 6 were readable. "DAMN IT ALL! Of ALL the nights to leave my phone at home!" Jack shouted.

He quickly made his way to his room and started up his laptop. _Come ooooon you dumb thing. Hurry up!_

Logging on to facebook as quickly as possible, Jack began searching hard for Hiccup. Thankfully, there weren't many Hiccup Haddocks in the world. Finding his man, he opened his page to find that the last time Hiccup updated was 3 years ago. _Shit! Come ON! He's gonna think I forgot about him or stood him up or some shit like that!_

Despite the lack of activity Jack messaged him anyways. 'Hey Hiccup! It's Jack. Some drunk guy spilled his drink on me and the napkin with your number got soaked. I hope you see this! I'm not trying to stand you up, I really want to go on our date!' _Please find that, Hiccup._

Jack went back to where he left the napkin in his kitchen, writing down the numbers that he could understand on a different sheet of paper. _If I can just guess what the other ones are, or try to make out what the missing ones could be, I can text him and avoid this whole mess._

He stared at the napkin and made guesses for the next fifteen minutes before finally forcing himself to go to bed due to the fact he hit his head on the counter when he nodded off. Stripping off his gross clothes he showered briefly and went to sleep. The whole while cursing himself for not thinking of taking the napkin out of his pocket and putting it somewhere safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day during school Jack could barely focus on his lectures. Well, he could almost never focus on his lectures anyways. So today was just decidedly worse. He kept running the number through his mind & trying to come up with other ways he could contact Hiccup. From hoping that he would come back to the bar to searching campus for the skinny brunette, Jack was ready to do what he needed to do to tell Hiccup what happened.

 _It's not like I'm obsessed with the guy,_ Jack reasoned with himself. _It's just that it must look like I'm standing him up and ignoring him, which I can't let slide. Anyways, he probably feels worse than I do, and that's not okay. Even if he's still mad at me for this and doesn't want to go on our date, that's fine._

These thoughts and feelings possessed him the next two days, driving him half mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So yeah! He's going to text me tonight after work and we're going to set up a date! I even gave him my number on a napkin. Totally cliché, but whatever." Hiccup gleefully cheered while walking home with Astrid.

"Dude, that just seems too good to be true. I'm excited for you! And also, I'm totally with you, that guy was hot. What did you say his name was?"

"Jack Frost."

"Nice name! Suits him."

"Yeah!"

"So what do you think you want to do for your date? Go with the boring but safe dinner and a movie?"

"Ya know, I haven't given that one much thought. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, like I said. There are always the safe bets. Movies, food, coffee. But if you're going for something more interesting, there are art galleries, amusement parks, paintballing arenas, you name it."

"Paintballing, Astrid? Are you serious? Oh, hey new date! Do you want to go shoot each other? It'll be fun! It only hurts like hell!"

Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder, "Oh shut up, fishbone. Yes it is fun. It's one of my favorite first date ideas, thank you very much."

"Very appropriate for you," Hiccup deadpanned. "And after that will it be ultimate fighting or something?"

"Well it depends on the person, but there may be some _wrestling_ involved," Astrid joked and waggled her eyebrows at Hiccup.

"Oh, GODS Astrid! Do you ever stop being like this?"

"Sometimes when I'm sleeping. Otherwise, no."

Hiccup pulled out his key and unlocked his door, them having arrived as Astrid made her lewd remark. They set up a bed for Astrid on the couch and then sat up chatting for maybe another hour.

Hiccup kept checking his phone, waiting for Jack's message. _Huh. Maybe he just had to stay late._

"Hey, Astrid. I gotta turn in. I can't keep my eyes open."

"Sounds good. See you in the morning." She said before laying down and covering up.

"Goodnight," Hiccup said with a smile before turning out the light and heading to his room. He stared at his phone and thought about everything that happened for another 10 minutes before he passed out.

The next morning he got up, checked his phone, and felt a little disheartened to see no text yet. _Maybe he forgot about me…_ "No. He must have just fallen asleep once he was home or something. It's fine," he whispered to himself, trying to shove away the negative thoughts.

He got ready for the day and ate breakfast with Astrid before she headed home as well.

"Text me when Jack texts you. I want to know every detail, Hiccup."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a two finger salute.

Hiccup was distracted for the rest of the day, constantly keeping an eye on his phone, which he usually never did in class. Those nagging thoughts in the back of his mind kept getting louder and louder, bothering him more and more.

 _He stood you up, Hiccup. He never wanted to go on a date with you._

 _You saw how he immediately went to his friends. He was telling them about how he tricked you._

 _Shouldn't have trusted him, Hiccup. Trusting strangers is what got you into trouble, wasn't it? This is your fault, anyways._

When he got home he was blank. Not necessarily sad. More along the lines of unresponsive. He wouldn't let it bother him. It wasn't real to begin with. It's not like people actually liked him or how he looked, anyways.

The next two days passed with a remarkable amount of averageness. Nothing was great, nothing sucked. They just happened. He was mad at Jack for standing him up, but he couldn't blame him. He knew that he wasn't worth dating, that he wasn't pretty enough for someone as great looking as Jack. So Hiccup decided to just forget about him. No use worrying about something that couldn't be changed.

Hiccup spent most of his nights in the art studio once all the students were gone. Doing his homework and painting to ease his mind, as always.

Anna noticed the change in Hiccup's demeanor. How he suddenly became quieter and then seemed a bit bitter as well as unresponsive. She decided that she would pull Hiccup aside after class and ask him what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday.

 _I have to find him today. I have to…_ Jack thought to himself almost immediately after waking up _. Maybe I am being a little bit obsessed._

 _Well, he was cute._

 _Yeah, and he must think you're a dick. Good luck getting a date now._

 _True… I just need to let him know what the deal is. That's all I want._

Jack's internal argument matched that of the previous 3 days. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was close to giving up his search for the cute brunette.

He prepared himself for the day, showering and then dressing in some comfortable brown jeans and his favorite light blue hoodie. Ready for the day, he began his walk to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Why am I even thinking about him anymore? It's not worth it and I know that. Just FORGET damnit._

 _Ugh… I just want to know_ why _he did it. To know exactly what I did wrong. Or if he really is just a dick._

Hiccup made his way to class and did thanked the gods for distractions. He had always been able to get his mind off of things by just tuning thought out and doing something. Engineering classes, although not as good as art, still helped him push away thoughts of the white haired bartender.

Class let out early for once and Hiccup meticulously packed his items, as always, and left to find a nice place to sit before his next lecture started. He left the classroom and made his way towards the nearest exit of the building but was rudely interrupted when someone ran into him. Hard. It was unfortunately on his left side, so when he stepped back to catch himself, he instead slipped and fell quite hard on his back. His backpack, thankfully, saved him from hitting his head on the ground –

 _But MAN did that hurt my ass!_

"Hey, watch where you're goi- You!" Hiccup yelled in surprise.

A taller man stood above him, looking down, concerned, at the toppled Hiccup.

 _Aaron. Why, gods, why did it have to be this douche._

"Are you okay? Sorry, man. I didn't expect you to fall."

"Well when you run into someone, that kinda tends to happen." Hiccup shot back, a little short due to the angst of the previous three days.

"I didn't mean to knock you over. I saw you coming and I just wanted to get your attention and talk to you again."

Hiccup was dumbfounded. "Really. REALLY! Yeah, because the best way to get someone's attention is to slam into them and knock them over," Hiccup was yelling at this point as well as pulling himself up, slapping away the hand Aaron offered to him for help. "How wonderful. I'm just so blessed to attract douchebags left and right. And no, Aaron, I do not want to talk to you. Not now, not _ever_ again. In fact, I'd prefer it if you actively avoided me from now on and stay the hell out of my life."

With that, Hiccup stormed off, leaving an angry Aaron behind him.

Rounding the corner and almost to the exit, Hiccup heard someone running towards him and turned around scathingly saying, "What the _Hell_ did I just say-"

But the words caught in his throat when he actually saw who was running towards him.

"Jack?!" Hiccup was in disbelief.

"Hiccup, I'm so glad I found you, I – "

"Jack, I _really_ don't want to hear it," Hiccup interrupted. "I don't care why you stood me up and I don't want to hear you apologize. Just leave me alone." He turned and began walking quickly away.

Ignoring Hiccup, Jack gushed, "Hiccup the napkin with your number got destroyed and I tried messaging you on Facebook but it didn't work and I've been searching for you for the past three days and I really want to give you the whole story and tell you that I'm sorry!"

Hiccup paused.

Slowly turning to face Jack again, he said lightly, "What?" He stared unwaveringly into Jack's eyes, searching for any hint of a lie.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah. I think that would be good." Hiccup agreed breathily.

They made their way wordlessly to the nearest table where they sat across from each other.

"So Hiccup, let me start by saying how horrible I feel that I haven't been able to tell you what happened. I've been searching you since Sunday night and I'm glad I finally found you."

Hiccup nodded along to what Jack was saying, giving him the space and silence necessary so that he could explain himself.

"After you left some ass spilled his drink on me, soaking the napkin. I didn't think to take it out of my pocket and by the time I got home it was pretty much destroyed. I messaged you on Facebook but you hadn't been on in years so it was a longshot. Since then I've been watching for you on campus and was hoping to run into you to tell you all this." Jack took a breath and looked Hiccup straight in the eyes. "I never wanted to stand you up like this. I feel like such a genuine dick and I'm so sorry Hiccup. I really am. If you don't want to go on our date or even talk anymore, I totally understand."

Hiccup processed this all for a few seconds, surprised all of this had been caused by a simple spilled drink. _He does seem genuinely sorry for losing my number. I usually wouldn't trust a word he's saying, but…_ Hiccup took a deep breath and let it out, ceasing his thoughts.

Looking again at Jack, he said, "Alright. I believe you. I still am totally stressed by everything that happened, especially seeing that douchelord Aaron again, but it's good to hear this is all just a huge mistake."

"Yeah, that's totally understandable. And you know what the worst part is? I have about 6 numbers that survived the spill. I was so close to being able to text you."

"Give me your phone." Hiccup demanded.

"What, why?"

"Just give me it!"

"Okay…"

Hiccup took it from Jack and quickly put in his number. "There. Now you have my number." He smiled wryly, "This time, make sure to text me. And don't let some douche get your phone wet."

Jack's face split into a huge smile, "Awesome, I definitely will text you this time, I promise. And if you don't mind me asking, who was that Aaron guy?"

"Ugh… Just some entitled, snobby douchebag who I had the misfortune of sharing a drink with at the bar," Hiccup said with a grimace.

"Oh how wonderful. Yeah, there are way too many of those around. I definitely see too many of them at the bar."

"I'd bet."

"Good thing I skimp on the alcohol in their drinks. If they're going to be a douche, they're going to get the stick."

"Wait, you really do that?"

"Oh absolutely. I'd be willing to bet most bartenders do the same. Give the good people a little more and the bad ones less."

"Huh. I suppose that makes sense. Yeah, I'd probably do that."

"So…" Jack began sheepishly, "Do you think you'd still like to go on our date? If you don't want to we don't have to. I absolutely get it."

Hiccup smiled and softly said, "Of course, Jack. I'm still upset that something stupid like this happened, but it wasn't your fault at all. So yeah. I'd still like to go on a date with you sometime."

Jack nearly started bouncing with joyful energy, a huge smile spreading across his face, "Really?! Yes! God I'm so relieved!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the display. "Are you always this full of energy? Because if it is, I'm not too sure about dating you anymore." Hiccup deadpanned, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, like you're not excited, Mr Stoic and cool." Jack shot back, not missing a beat. A thoughtful expression suddenly crossed his face. "Wait. Why haven't I run into you before in there? I'm always walking through the building about now. Did your class get out early or something?"

"Yep. You got it." Hiccup smirked, "It must have been fate, my bonny lass."

"Oh so now you're making fun of me, huh? Are _you_ always going to be like that? Cause if so, then I'm totally sure about this date."

Hiccup smiled at Jack's play on his own words, choosing not to respond but just to shrug.

Jack walked to Hiccup's side of the table. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"I said, stand up!"

"Fine, Mr Bossy" Hiccup said while rising from his seat.

As soon as Hiccup was up Jack hugged him. Hiccup, not expecting a hug at all, tensed up and wouldn't have been able to respond if he wanted to. Thankfully Jack had pinned his arms down, eliminating that chance anyways.

Jack released him, smiled, and said, "I'm just so relieved that I finally ran into you and cleared this up." He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry if that was forward… I just really wanted to hug you."

Hiccup blushed and met Jack's eyes. A small smile teased at his lips. "Thank you, Jack. I'm glad you did too," he said, only just above a whisper.

 _God, he's cute._ Both of the boys thought at the exact same time.

Hiccup looked at his phone then up at Jack, "Hey Jack, I have to get to my next class. I'm already a bit late."

"Oh! For sure, get going. I'll text you for real this time."

"Good," Hiccup said while taking a few steps away. He paused. "I'm glad you found me, Jack."

"Me too, Hiccup. Now get going. I can't make you miss class on my account."

Hiccup smiled and made his way towards the arts building, feeling much lighter than before.


	6. Blue Sweater, Green Flannel

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! It's still interesting getting used to writing. Once I have the time to review and edit all this, it should be better. But for now I want to continue the plot and get to the good stuff. You know exactly what I mean.**

 **(Cute stuff. I'm talking about cute stuff. Cuddling. Movie nights. What did your mind go to?)**

 **Cliched note over with. I don't own any movies nor characters in those movies.**

Hiccup walked into the art studio with a small grin on his face, still pleasantly surprised about what had just transpired. Waving to Anna as he passed, Hiccup made his way to his normal spot towards the back of the room.

Anna returned Hiccup's wave and noticed this shift in Hiccup's demeanor immediately, feeling a weight lift off of her shoulders. She still fully intended to ask him what happened these past few days, though. It was odd enough to warrant some attention and debriefing on his part.

The class passed as usual, Anna lecturing a bit in the beginning and then letting the students loose to work on their own projects and assignments. She then spent the class walking through the students, inspecting their work and offering feedback or tips when they asked.

Hiccup was currently working on a landscape. An island stood firm against a thrashing, tumultuous sea. A port speckled with Viking ships marked the entrance to a small village filled with sturdy wooden houses sheltering men & women that were sturdier still. He was deep into work when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hiccup, class ends soon." Anna said with a smile, used to having to pull Hiccup from his trance-like work state.

"Thanks Anna." Hiccup smiled back.

Before Hiccup could turn away, Anna said, "Hiccup, I'd like to talk to you after class quick. Do you have time?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I don't have any plans today so that's no problem."

"Great!"

Hiccup cleaned his workspace and stored his painting for next time. He then made his way towards Anna's office where he knocked politely on the open door before entering, grabbing her attention from her computer.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about Anna? Something you need help with?"

"No, nothing like that. I just…. I noticed that you have been down the last few days and I wanted to see what was up. You're looking much happier today, which is great! I just wanted to offer you the space to talk about it if you needed to," Anna said kindly.

Hiccup smiled a little sadly, "So you noticed, huh? Not that surprising I guess. You're probably one of the few people who I am actually close to here… Well. I do feel much better today, like you said. The whole thing I was upset about actually turned out to be a giant misunderstanding that was cleared up right before I came to class, actually," Hiccup explained, skirting the whole 'date' thing.

Hiccup hadn't told Anna about the whole being gay thing yet. He doubted that she cared and actually more expected her to support him fully. He just didn't feel comfortable talking about relationships to anyone. Even Astrid. Although she usually forced it out of him anyways.

"That's good!" Anna lightly cheered with a smile. "So what was this about, if you don't mind me asking?"

It was an innocent question, but it still sent Hiccup spiraling onto a nervous stutter. "Well, uh, it's about this date thing that was supposed to happen then they lost my number and, you know, they couldn't contact me, and it was a mess for a few days," Hiccup rambled, gesturing wildly, "But now they found me and explained it all and its okay, like I said, and… yeah. That's about it," He finished lamely, letting his arms fall to his side.

Anna chuckled to herself about how flustered Hiccup was about this. It reminded her of her own son, how he used to act about dates. She smiled warmly, "Well I'm glad that it all worked out. I hope your date goes well! Do you know where you're going?"

"Actually, I have no idea. We haven't decided yet but I'll tell you about it when it happens."

"Great! I'm looking forward to hearing about him."

Hiccup smiled for a second before he actually processed what Anna said. And it absolutely blew him away. _HOW DID SHE KNOW?! Oh gods, what do I do now?!_ He kept his smile on, but his eyes widened in surprise and mild fear.

Anna laughed out loud at Hiccup's panic. It was a kind and surprised laughter, not a malicious cackle. "Hiccup! Hiccup don't worry. I'm proud of you no matter what, no matter who you date. And you were just avoiding calling your date a 'her' so I took a shot in the dark. If you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand and I'll never mention it to anyone. Okay?"

Hiccup took a big breath and blew it out, sliding his hand through his hair. "Well I guess that cat is out of the bag, huh?" He said with a wry grin. "So, yeah. I'm going on a date with a guy. And thanks for the confidentiality. I'm still working through it myself and don't really want it to be too public."

"Your secret is safe with me, Hiccup. Just one last thing before I let you go."

"What's that? I can't imagine what other secrets of mine you want to uncover," Hiccup smirked.

"Oh hush. I just want to know if he's cute."

He smiled. "Very much so."

"Nice." Anna exclaimed and hi-fived Hiccup.

"I'll see you later Anna," Hiccup said, walking towards the door. He paused, turned, and added "And Anna? Thanks."

"Never a problem Hiccup. Enjoy your date."

Hiccup was out the door when Anna yelled "And don't forget to tell me about it afterwards!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was finally able to focus on class for the first day this week. Well, 'focus' is a bit ambiguous here. He could pay attention if he tried, but instead his mind slipped to happy thoughts of a certain auburn haired man and of the possible dates they could have. He didn't necessarily want to do the clichéd dinner and a movie, but if he couldn't come up with anything better, that was the fallback. But Jack was far from relying on the classics. There had to be something that would make for a memorable and great first date. Soon he found himself walking home, texting Hiccup for the first time.

 _'Hey Hiccup, it's Jack! How did classes go for you?'_

"Not the best text ever, but I don't want to start being an absolute goofball right off the bat…" Jack mumbled to himself. His phone buzzed and he immediately checked it.

 _'Oh they were wonderful as usual. Just a joy. You?'_

 _'Same as you. Though I didn't actually pay attention. I was focusing on our date too much : )'_

 _'If you fail it's not my fault ; )'_

Jack grinned at the string of texts, happy to see that Hiccup could still be so sarcastic through text.

 _'Actually, it would 100% be your fault. You're too cute for your own good.'_

 _'Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Jack Frost.'_ Jack rolled his eyes at Hiccup's response.

 _'So I've been thinking and have come up with a great date idea. What night do you have free this week?'_

 _'I should be free all weekend. What do you have in mind?'_

 _'Nope! It's a surprise Hiccup! You'll like it, I swear.'_

 _'I don't trust you, Frosty. How do I know you're not going to lead me into the woods and kill me?'_

 _'Frosty? And it would have been your fault for following me into the woods, Hiccey.'_ Jack sent that one with a particularly evil grin on his face, guessing that Hiccup would NOT like that nickname.

 _'Call me that again Frosty and you'll have to find someone else to take to the woods to murder.'_

"HA!" Jack laughed suddenly. Hiccup was more fun than he thought!

 _'Oh so you can call me Frosty but I can't call you Hiccey, Hiccey?'_

 _'…'_

 _'I'll pick you up at 8 this Friday. Sound good?'_

 _'I'll be waiting in antici…'_

 _'pation.'_ "He did not just make a Rocky Horror reference!" Jack spoke to himself.

 _'I'm looking forward to it. Hiccey. Also, solid reference. I like it.'_

 _'Ugh. Tell me again why it was a good idea to go on a date with you?'_

 _'Cause I'm hot and can make good drinks.'_ There was a longer pause than usual after this text. Jack knew he was pushing his luck with this whole conversation, but it somehow just felt right.

 _'Well. I guess I can't say you're wrong.'_

"Aah!" Jack half yelled, half screeched in happiness. It was just so fun to tease Hiccup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup's phone buzzed while he sat in the campus library.

 _'Hey Hiccup, it's Jack! How did classes go for you?'_

He read the text from Jack and his heart rate picked up. _Welp. Guess I'm not doing homework._

Hiccup gathered his things and called Astrid immediately after leaving the library. He explained the whole situation to her while drafting a response to Jack.

 _'Oh they were wonderful as usual. Just a joy. You?'_

 _'Same as you. Though I didn't actually pay attention. I was focusing on our date too much : )'_

"Oh gods Astrid, he used a smiley. Help."

"He's flirting with you Hiccup. That's what you do when you're going on a date with someone you like. Flirt back!"

"What should I say?! 'Don't fail' or something like that?"

"Well I guess that works. Just add a winking face at the end."

 _'If you fail it's not my fault ; )'_

"God I feel like an idiot Astrid."

"How the hell did you get a date Hiccup."

"Oh I wonder. Maybe it's because my best friend forced me. Wait! He responded."

 _'Actually, it would 100% be your fault. You're too cute for your own good.'_

"Astrid he called me cute. What the fuck do I do?!" Hiccup was veritably panicking.

"Call him cute back Hiccup!"

"Nope. That is a no-can-do. I literally would die."

 _'Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Jack Frost.'_

"Really Hiccup? That's what you said? Well at least you were sarcastic about it. That's something, I guess."

 _'So I've been thinking and have come up with a great date idea. What night do you have free this week?'_

Hiccup sighed in relief. _Thank the Gods that he changed the subject…_

 _'I should be free all weekend. What do you have in mind?'_

 _'Nope! It's a surprise Hiccup! You'll like it, I swear.'_

"Sounds like you're getting laid, Hiccup!" Astrid cheered, teasing her best friend.

Hiccup sputtered, absolutely lost for words for multiple seconds. _That CAN'T be what he meant!_ "I- uh." Hiccup coughs, "I doubt that's what he means."

 _'I don't trust you Frosty. How do I know you're not going to lead me into the woods and kill me?'_

"HA! Good one Hiccup. You're being funny. Very good. Keep doing that." Astrid urged.

 _'Frosty? And it would have been your fault for following me into the woods, Hiccey.'_

"Astrid what the fuck do I do with that. I hate that nickname!"

"He's teasing you Hiccup. Deal with it."

 _'Call me that again Frosty and you'll have to find someone else to take to the woods to murder.'_

"Ooh, you're getting worked up, aren't you Hiccup?"

"Yes. I hate that nickname. And, well, this is kind of fun. Terrifying, but fun."

"That's what I like to hear!"

 _'Oh so you can call me Frosty but I can't call you Hiccey, Hiccey?'_

 _'…'_

 _'I'll pick you up at 8 this Friday. Sound good?'_

 _'I'll be waiting in antici…_

 _'pation.'_

"Do you even need me anymore, Hiccup? You've pretty much got a handle on it at this point."

"Well it's your choice. I think I've got it from here, but who knows what he'll send next."

"Have fun Hiccup!" Astrid said and hung up immediately, knowing full well Hiccup would still need her help. But she also loved to force him to do things he wasn't comfortable with, so this was a perfect chance to do just that.

"Thanks for the support, Astrid," Hiccup mumbled.

 _'I'm looking forward to it. Hiccey. Also, solid reference. I like it.'_

"UuuUUGGHHh!" Hiccup growled loudly in exasperation before smiling. "Well at least he likes Rocky Horror," he mumbled to himself.

 _'Ugh. Tell me again why it was a good idea to go on a date with you?'_

 _'Cause I'm hot and can make good drinks.'_

Hiccup nearly threw his phone. _How-What? What do I say?! Astrid! SOS!_ He tried calling her, but she blocked every one of his calls. _Shit shit shit. Guess I'm on my own._

 _'Well. I guess I can't say you're wrong.'_

Hiccup let out a pent-up breath after sending the text. _He really is hot though. I just can't bring myself to say it yet…_

Hiccup had been heading home through this fantastic mess and just reached his door. Unlocking and opening it, Toothless greeted him with a cheerful meow. Hiccup knelt down to take off his shoe and pet his cat. "What did I get myself into, bud? I can barely talk to people, much less flirt." Toothless just purred and rubbed his head into Hiccup's hand in response. "Oh well…" Hiccup sighed. "Whatever happens, happens. I'll just have to do my best."

Hiccup began preparing himself some dinner, mixing and kneading dough for a pizza. He didn't understand how people could eat cheap frozen pizzas for almost the same cost as an amazing homemade one. Sure, it took a while, but it was so worth it in the end.

He and Jack continued to text casually throughout the night, just chatting about what they were doing and getting to know each other just a little better before their date.

After finishing his cooking and packing away the leftovers, Hiccup set to finishing this evening's homework as well as the work for tomorrow, not wanting to have to think about it either on the date or during the weekend.

Unbeknownst to even Hiccup himself, he wore a smile the entire evening, enjoying himself more than he had in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked into his apartment and immediately connected to the Bluetooth speaker he bought a few months back. He prided himself in that purchase. Turning on his favorite Punk Rock mix, Jack went to his freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. He threw it in the oven and set it to preheat to the usual 350°. He plopped onto his couch and texted Hiccup until his pizza was done. It being only around 5pm, this was his pre-dinner dinner. "God frozen pizza is good!" He said to nobody in particular while devouring a slice in a few bites.

He worked on his homework a little, but mostly focused on texting his date. He was fun! Jack thoroughly enjoyed talking to Hiccup, though he could sense that the auburn haired man was nervous. Nothing a little fun couldn't solve.

Jack took a last look at his homework and readings before pushing it away, putting it off for later this weekend. He made his way to his room to play some video games and eventually sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both boys went through their next day with the date on their mind. Hiccup nervous and excited, Jack mostly just excited. They kept texting and updating each other on their day and classes. Jack discovered Hiccup was an Engineering major with a flair for art, and Hiccup learned Jack was somewhat undecided, but had settled to major in childhood social work.

 _'I just want to help the kiddos out; you know? I have been through enough in my life to know what it's like and to want to make sure that they are happy, to do everything I can to make their lives better.'_

Hiccup wanted to ask Jack what exactly he meant with that, but felt that it was a bit too soon. They hadn't even been on a date yet, after all.

Jack also mentioned how he wanted to minor in music because _'It's just so fun, Hiccup!'_ Jack claimed to specialize in vocals and guitar, but also mentioned _'I am a badass at everything though, of course. I can just pick an instrument up and be the BEST!'_

 _'Uh huh. Sure. You keep thinking that, Frosty.'_

 _'Oh I don't just think it. I also talk about and do it Hic. I'm a badass, after all.'_

 _'Once again. You keep thinking that, Frosty.'_

 _'You're mean.'_

 _'Yep! Now are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?'_

 _'Absolutely not Hic. You have to be surprised.'_

 _'You're going to kill me Jack. Either from the stress of not knowing or from you actually killing me. Only time will tell.'_

 _'What's with you thinking I'm a murderer? I'm not that scary!'_

 _'Well you are a badass, so I just am being cautious.'_

 _'Hey now, Hiccup. Don't be rude.'_

 _'I'm not being rude. I'm not the one keeping secrets ; )'_

 _'Meanie.'_

Hiccup felt a stack of papers lightly swat his head, bringing him away from his phone screen. His Engineering professor stood above him, looking down sternly but kindly.

"Although it is personal worktime now, that does not mean phone time, ya?" The man asked rhetorically in a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry North. It won't happen again."

"Good. Make it be that way, Hiccup." North said before smiling and lumbering away.

Hiccup quickly shot Jack a text before North could see him.

 _'Just got caught on my phone. Text later.'_

Hiccup focused on his work again, doing what he could to purge his mind of the white haired man he would be seeing later that evening.

The day passed quickly and well. Hiccup's excitement for the date that evening continued to grow as the time before it shrunk. He warmed up leftover pizza for dinner and then made his way to his room to get dressed for the date.

That's when Hiccup realized he had no clue how to dress. Grabbing his phone, he texted Jack.

 _'I know you're being all secretive about the evening, but could you at least tell me how I should dress?'_

A few moments later his phone lit up and buzzed.

 _'Well, clothing is optional, but highly recommended, as always.'_

 _'Jack.'_

 _'Fiiiiine. I won't tell you how to dress, but I'll tell you what I'm wearing. A dark blue sweater and jeans. Also, we will be outside at least for a bit. Happy?'_

 _'And how fancy is said sweater?'_

 _'I have holes cut for my thumbs to stick through, if that says anything.'_

 _'It tells me everything I need to know. Thanks : )'_

Hiccup stripped and then re-dressed in his nicest, best fitting pair of jeans as well as a newer green flannel shirt. It was approaching 7:30, so Hiccup made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair as much as possible before Jack headed over. His anxiety was eating away at the back of his mind, telling him that he would mess everything up, but he did his best to just shove it away and focus on anything else. A few minutes later his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _'So where do you live, Hic? I'm about ready to come get you.'_

Hiccup's heart and stomach both jumped to his throat as he texted Jack his address and did what he could to finish his hair and check himself over one last time. He sighed deeply and made his way to his front door.

He waited for a bit before a white Audi sedan pulled up in front of his apartment.

 _There's no way he has a car that nice. That can't be him._

 _'Hey Hiccup! I just pulled up out front, I think. White Audi.'_

Hiccup left, locked up, and beelined to the car, getting in the passenger side.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack said a little sheepishly.

"Good to see you Jack," Hiccup said sweetly with a mischievous smirk "Who did you steal the car from?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I just saw it on my way over here and thought 'Hey, wouldn't it look better if I pick Hiccup up in this? The owner will understand' and then got in, the owner left it unlocked so I didn't even have to break in, and hotwired it. So, yeah! Here we are," Jack explained with a casual smile.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't this mean I'm an accomplice or an accessory to your crime now? I should probably turn you in so I don't go to jail too. I have a cat to take care of."

"Well in that case my whole plan for our night would be ruined. You don't want to be a stick in the mud, do you Hiccup? Cause that would be so lame."

"I'll take my chances." Hiccup said and dramatically turned away from Jack and peered out of the windshield. After a few seconds he sprouted a crooked smile and looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Well even if you are lame we're still going on this date. So deal with it." Jack said with a smile. "And the real story is that I'm borrowing it from my dad. My family doesn't drive much, so only my mom and dad have a car. When I want to drive somewhere I just have to swing home, grab the keys, and leave a note if they aren't there. So, yeah. Unfortunately, I'm not a master car thief."

He began to drive away from town.

"Okay, that makes sense. I was going to say, this is super nice for a college kid. You would have had to make some serious tips at the bar to get this yourself. Or maybe sell some serious drugs."

"Ha! Yeah. It would have to be drugs since tips aren't _that_ good at the bar."

Hiccup smiled. He was nervous, but so was Jack. That being mutual just made him feel so much better. "So are you finally going to tell me where we're going Frosty?"

"Nope! Like I've been saying. You'll see when we get there!"

Hiccup groaned in false exasperation and stared out at the road, occasionally stealing glances at the guy he was next to. His sweater fit him nicely, defining his chest and arms. It definitely wasn't tight; it just was a cut that suited him very well. The color caused his eyes to stand out even more than usual. And as always, his shockingly white hair stood up in fantastically messy spikes, giving off a bit of a punk vibe that was just somehow _so_ attractive to Hiccup.

"You don't need to sneak, Hiccup. I don't mind if you stare."

Hiccup blushed furiously and immediately snapped his eyes to the road.

Jack just smiled and chuckled. "I would be checking you out too, but that would endanger both our lives. Being dead would make this evening much less fun," He teased.

Hiccup was at a loss, not sure what to say. He settled. "You look very nice Jack. I like your sweater. Makes your eyes bright."

Jack's grin broke into a huge, toothy smile as he continued to look at the road. "Thank you Hiccup. You look very nice as well."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a minute before Jack turned on the radio. They continued to drive into the night towards destinations (un)known.


	7. The Corn Maze

They drove in comfortable silence for at least 5 minutes until Hiccup started noticing a pattern. There seemed to be an increasing amount of signage for-

"A haunted corn maze." Hiccup mumbled to himself in disbelief.

"What was that?" Jack asked and turned down the radio, glancing at Hiccup.

"Jack," Hiccup began, voice calm and level, "Are you taking me to a haunted corn maze?"

Jack turned back to the road, beaming. "Yes. And it's going to be amazing."

"Oh gods I'm going to die…"

"Well, if that helps you get into the _spirit_ , go for it _."_

"Don't you make haunting puns at me, Frosty. I just don't usually… don't do well with scary things." Hiccup admitted reluctantly.

Jack turned briefly towards Hiccup again with a genuine look of concern. "Hiccup, if you really don't want to go we don't have to. Our night isn't set in stone. If you're not comfortable with this, we can turn around right now and catch a movie instead."

The genuine level of concern and caring that Jack was giving off astonished Hiccup. He was _not_ used to being treated this nicely, especially on a first date by a veritable stranger. This made him smile softly.

"No, it's okay Jack. You spent how long planning this and I've actually never been to a haunted corn maze, so who knows. I might just enjoy it." Hiccup reassured with a small but genuine smile. "I just did _not_ expect that to be the focus of our date. But I'll give it to ya, it's definitely unique," he finished, making multiple hand gestures during his small speech.

"I do what I can to have fun and be original."

"Well I don't necessarily know about _fun,_ " said Hiccup, laying down the sass, "but you're definitely unique."

"Hey! I'm totally fun!" Jack shot back defensively.

"We can bring that up for review after the maze. But until then my word stands, Mr Frost." Hiccup delivered with mock finality.

"Fine then. I won't protect you from the monsters that will be chasing us through the corn. I bet I can outrun you. Good luck!"

"I'll trip you before you get away, don't worry."

"You're evil."

"Well, one time I was called a child of Satan by one of those screaming preacher guys who show up on campus occasionally, so I guess I can't deny that."

"Wait, he really said that to you?"

"Well it was directed at literally everyone walking past him, but yeah. I'm also going to hell for at least 15 different reasons apparently."

"Well that's good. But only 15? There has to be more than _that._ I mean, look at you! You're obviously the scourge of the earth."

"Devil child, at your service, Mr Frost."

Jack laughed lightly and Hiccup just smiled at the exchange.

 _Well this is going so much better than I expected,_ Hiccup reflected.

Jack began slowing the car and flipped on his blinker, signifying that they had reached their destination. Hiccup had been too caught up in bantering with the white haired man to notice the field lit up by various portable lights and miscellaneous bonfires. His nerves grew as the car bumped to a halt on the uneven terrain. _Just be calm, Hiccup. It won't be that bad. Just breathe._

They exited the car and began walking towards the ticket booth. Jack turned to Hiccup, noticing the slight worried painted on his face. "You sure you're alright with this Hic?"

"Yeah. I should be okay. Getting scared is just… you know… scary," he finished lamely.

Jack, instead of responding, reached over and grabbed Hiccup's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Hiccup thanked the gods that it was relatively dark so that Jack might not be able to see the blush that spread across his face. He felt some of the nerves slip away and he gave Jack's hand a small squeeze in return.

Jack turned to look at Hiccup while still walking forward, "We'll be fine Hiccup. I'm here for you," He smiled, his teeth bright in the twilight, "I'll even protect you from the monsters, even though you accused me of not being fun." He said the last part while winking. Jack, although it was dark, was able to see that Hiccup was blushing madly but chose not to embarrass him any more for now. _Later… Not worth pushing it on the first date._

"Oh, gee. Thanks," Hiccup responded sarcastically but still with a smile.

They reached the ticket booth that was currently manned by an attractive young woman. Brown hair tied back into a messy bun, glasses, wearing a flannel. She smiled at the pair, "Welcome to our wonderful maze of terrors. Will you two be buying couples tickets?"

Hiccup's blush came back with a vengeance. He stammered a bit, "Oh, uh, we're-"

Jack cut in, finishing Hiccup's sentence, "Absolutely going to get the couples tickets, yes." He released Hiccup's hand and fished out his wallet, paying for them both. "Thank you!" He said cheerily, taking the wristbands the woman slid to him. He grabbed Hiccup's hand again and pulled him towards the entrance of the maze. Jack donned his own band and put Hiccup's on the wrist he stole.

"You ready?" Jack queried, a smile teasing his lips.

"As I'll ever be," Hiccup sighed, both nervous and excited at this point.

They turned towards the maze entrance and pressed forward, hand in hand.

The first few meters were increasingly dark. Soon the men could only see maybe a meter and a half in front of them. The path was about that wide and they were the only people in sight. It was eerily quiet now that they were away from the entrance. Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand a little tighter as his heart rate picked up a bit. The further they walked in the darkness, the more anxious Hiccup became. The suspense of waiting for someone to jump out was driving him mad.

A person screamed. It was impossible to tell where it came from, but it was closer than Hiccup would have liked. He jumped and pushed himself closer to Jack, most of their arms touching at this point. Jack smiled and looked at Hiccup, about to say something clever when something came bursting out of the corn next to them. It lunged straight towards Jack, bellowing loudly. Jack screeched and jumped back, crashing into Hiccup. He then ran forwards, past the dark, hulking creature, pulling his date with him. Hiccup, who was also screaming, could only focus on staying upright and following Jack.

They slowed down and Jack looked back, noticing that the thing was not following them. He quickly looked at Hiccup, who had a peculiar look on his face.

Hiccup started laughing. Half out of fear, half out of how ridiculous this was. "Wha- hahaha, what the fuck! You screamed so loud!" Hiccup laughed.

"Hey, you did too!" Jack said defensively.

"Jack you totally panicked. That was fantastic," he said while taking a steadying breath. "Okay." He paused and looked around, raising his arms outward then letting them fall, "Okay. So. Should we keep going?"

"If you're done being a loon, then yes."

They took a single step forward when something screamed directly behind them, making them whip around to see a figure in a tattered, dirty white dress. Dark, gross hair cascaded from its lowered head. Its hands shot up as it ran for them. Once again the pair ran forward, whipping around corner after corner, fleeing the monster.

The darkness was oppressive, the moon being only half full and scattered clouds sporadically made the night absolutely dark. Slowing their pace, Jack and Hiccup realized they had reached a crossroads. Three paths to choose from and no way to tell which would take them towards the exit or which would deliver them to another creature to scare the shit out of them.

They chose to go left, which turned out to be a bad choice. Not 5 steps in the corn around them began to rustle and shake, as if something was following them. Growling and heavy breathing followed them as they apprehensively continued forward.

"Maybe we should turn around?" Hiccup whispered to Jack.

Jack glanced back at the way they came and immediately whipped his head forward, face more pale than usual and eyes wide. "Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope!" He whispered hurriedly to Hiccup. "They're right behind us!"

Hiccup stole a glance himself and couldn't help but yell.

There were a group of hooded figures directly behind them, at least 5, silently following them, blocking their way back.

At the sound of Hiccup's yell, the thing that was following them in the corn let out its own screech, terrifying the boys further. They once again took off, attempting to flee whatever was there only to be stopped short by a monstrous black horse with a large, robed man atop it. The horseman burst out of the corn in front of them, the horse neighing loudly and rearing up. Screaming even louder now, they stopped fast and turned to run the other way, only to be faced with a werewolf type monster running towards them full speed.

Hiccup reflexively grabbed Jack and buried his face into his shoulder, too afraid to look around. He screamed into the white haired man's shoulder, holding him extremely tight. Jack squeezed back and put his face into Hiccup's chest, him yelling as well. They stayed like this for a few seconds, locked together and shouting. When they stopped to breathe, they heard nothing. Jack was the first to look up and see what was happening.

There was nothing there. No horse, no hooded figures, no werewolf thing. It was deadly silent.

And the silence was the most terrifying non-thing of all.

Hiccup was still fully attached to Jack and made no sign of moving anytime soon. Jack reached up a hand and put it Hiccup's head, rubbing his hair a bit. "Hey Hic, they're gone. Nothing's here anymore."

Hiccup remained frozen for another second before slowly raising his head and meeting Jack's eyes. His face was more pale than usual and still held traces of terror. Speechlessly, he broke the unofficial staring contest and looked around, confirming what Jack had just said. His mind was blank and barely functioning, a stark contrast to what he was used to.

As his mind slowly engaged again, he began to realize his situation.

Hiccup was pressed tightly against Jack. His arms still wrapped tightly around the shorter man's torso. Their chests flush; their pounding hearts could be felt by the other. Despite the 4 layers of clothing between them, Hiccup could feel that Jack was quite well built. He was skinny, just a few inches shorter than Hiccup, but exceptionally well-toned. Warmth radiated off of the white haired man, his chest heaved from both the terror and running. Hiccup felt this all and his face reddened deeply and he abruptly separated from Jack, looking down and mumbling "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize, it's okay Hiccup," Jack said warmly and calmly. Hiccup glanced up and caught his eye before Jack added, "I didn't mind at all anyways," and winked. This made Hiccup blush even more, which he didn't even realize was possible.

The pair made their way through the rest of the maze quickly after that, with only a few more small jump scares and a few other tailing creatures. Each time they got scared, one usually grabbed on to the other in some way, whether it was grabbing a hand, holding on to an arm, or, as happened one time, a tackling hug that left them both on the ground, embarrassed, mildly scared, but still giggling. Once the exit was in sight, they both started jogging towards it, ready to be out of the terrifying place.

They burst out of the exit together and were partially blinded from the fire light after escaping the lurking darkness of the maze. They slowed to a halt and blinked away the blindness, catching their breath and coming down from the elevated state they had throughout the maze.

"Well," Jack began, "You didn't die."

"Thank you," Hiccup shot back, "for that observation." He broke out into a large, toothy smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself after all?" Jack asked while grabbing Hiccup's hand and pulling him towards one of the food stands.

"If you ignore the terror and the running, then yeah. I guess I had a pretty good time."

"I told you you'd love it!"

"Don't get too excited, Frosty. I did not say I _loved_ it. I said I _liked_ it," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Oh hush we both know you enjoyed it. I mean, who wouldn't want to have an excuse to grab on to me every 10 seconds?"

"It was NOT every ten seconds and I was afraid!" Hiccup shouted back a little too quickly. Jack just laughed and let go of Hiccup's hand and approached the boy running the food stand. He ordered two hot ciders, handing the kid some money.

"Here you go, scaredy cat."

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Jack."

"I know. I wanted to though. I did just kinda force you to do something you were uncomfortable with after all," Jack said with a small blush and timid smile, "So… Thanks. For coming and for enjoying yourself."

Hiccup's face softened and he relaxed into a small, cute smile. "I really did have a lot of fun with you Jack. I should be thanking you."

"No need. Holding your hand was enough thanks," He said with a smirk and yet another wink.

Hiccup blushed and sipped at his cider, hiding the huge smile he couldn't keep off of his face.


	8. Silence & Sass

The boys moved to a fire and sat on the logs surrounding it, sipping their cider in comfortable silence. They stared at the crackling flames, lost in their own reflective thoughts, simply enjoying sharing the same space with the other. At some point during this peaceful session one of them took hold of the other's hand. Neither remembered who made that move, but both equally enjoyed it.

Hiccup filled his own silence with his thoughts, wandering into another mind-rant.

 _Why do we even have a word for silence? There really is no true silence, unless you are deaf or in the vacuum of space or a non-natural place like that. And silence can mean so many things! It can be terrible like it was in the maze after the horseman and werewolf thing disappeared, or it can feel really good, like right now…_ Hiccup looked up at Jack and squeezed his hand lightly, earning a look and a smile from the cute white haired man. _But it never really is truly 'silent',_ he thought, continuing back down his mental path, staring back at the fire, still smiling. _Our hearts were pounding, the corn was rustling, there were crickets singing, and our gasping was loud in the moment. That's not 'silent' but by all means it would be described as 'silence.' Maybe it's relative to the 'noise' of the city, or to other human activities. After a Jackhammer stops in a construction zone, it sure seems silent for a second. Silence, as defined, is the absence of all noise. Which is weird, seeing as how it is a definition of a non-thing. It's an absence, a lack, a void, a nonexistent phenomenon that rarely actually exists by its definition anyways! Yet it is defined and widely understood, though misused. Misused like in the corn maze, there was still noise yet it would be commonly called 'silent.'_

 _And what about dreaming!? You hear things in your dreams. But there is no actual, measurable noise. Yet we hear it, we experience it in that dream state. There is no technical sound but we hear things talk, scream, make noise. So is that silence?_

"What are you thinking about, Hic?" Jack's words broke Hiccup from his reverie.

"Oh!" Hiccup said, startled. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times, "I was thinking about what silence is and whether it exists or not. Because nothing is really ever silent unless you're deaf or in space or something drastic like that," Hiccup summed up. "Also I was wondering if dreams and thoughts were technically silent then too, even though we remember or dream noises and stuff."

"Hmm." Jack looked back at the fire with a thoughtful face. "Those are actually super good questions. Like, when you remember a song do you actually hear it or is it just silence?"

"Yes, exactly! We know _how_ it sounds and stuff, but is that sound technically silence? By definition yes, but what is _thought_ considered at that point. There is no _actual_ sound, it's just a memory of that noise, but is the _memory_ noise?!" Hiccup, while he was talking, become more and more passionate, gesturing wildly, gripping and passing fingers through his hair, pushinig it backwards, his eyes glowing and ablaze with wonder and thought.

Jack listened to what Hiccup was saying, but devoted most of his attention to watching the impassioned display, enjoying how his date became so fiery about such a random topic. Watching Hiccup rant and wave his hands around, Jack couldn't help but smile and just feel plain happy. _Damn he's cute… I could get used to this._ Jack thought, blushing a little. He was smiling broadly at this point, still nodding and letting Hiccup rant about silence. _I'm so glad I asked him out and we actually got to come here in the end. I thought he was cute when me met but_ this… _this is so much better than I could have imagined._ Jack sipped his cider, a small grin ghosting his lips.

"So I suppose, by sheer logic and literal definition, dreams and thought don't have sound." Hiccup took a breath and let it out, watching it steam and disappear. Thought rants like this always made him happy. Well, almost always. Sometimes he could get worked up about the wrong thing and obsess about it just as much despite it hurting almost physically… He took a drink of cider and looked back at Jack. The creeping, negative thoughts leaked away as soon as he met Jack's glistening icy blue eyes. _How did I manage to go on a date with this guy again? He's so freaking hot and cute._ Hiccup quickly looked away and blushed, taking another huge sip on his cider. Unfortunately, his panicked sip made some of the cider go down the wrong tube and he immediately spat the mouthful out, coughing and hacking.

Jack, absolutely confused and taken aback at the dramatic change Hiccup just went through, couldn't help from breaking out into a loud laugh. "Are-" laughing cut him short, "Are you okay Hiccup?!"

Hiccup coughed more and waved his hand at Jack in a dismissing fashion. "I'm fine. Wrong tube," he croaked, mortified at what just happened.

Jack continued to chuckle but also pulled himself right next to Hiccup and started rubbing and patting the man's back.

Hiccup blushed furiously and cleared his throat a few more times, trying his best to not think about how his and Jack's legs were now pressed together; how warm Jack was. "Sorry you have to be seen in public with me. I'm a bit of a mess," Hiccup said, half joking and half serious.

"Well then I claim you as my mess cause you're fun and I like being around you," Jack said with a smile, blushing a little as well. He hadn't meant to imply Hiccup being his, but like hell was he going to correct himself. Before Hiccup could question what Jack meant, he finished his cider and tossed the paper cup into the fire, watching it quickly flare and burn. He stood and asked, "You about ready to go Hic?"

"As much as the prospect of sitting here for the rest of the night and making even more of a mess of myself appeals to me…" Hiccup deadpanned, "I think it's about time to go, yeah." He accepted Jack's offered hand and pulled himself up.

They began walking towards the car when Jack spoke up, "So what would you like to do for the rest of the night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jack began tentatively, "I just want to know if you want to do anything else. Watch a movie, just sit and talk somewhere, get some late night food at some diner, anything, really. And if you'd just prefer to head home and do your own thing that's totally cool too. No pressure."

Hiccup thought for a second. "Actually, some food sounds good. And I know just the place to get some."

"Sweet! Just tell me where to go."

"Well, we should probably start by getting in the car."

Jack just stared at Hiccup blankly and raised his eyebrows, nonverbally saying 'really?'

Hiccup just shot back a smile and started swinging their joined hands lightly, mildly pleased with himself.

"I could just leave you here."

"That you could. And I could sneak a fish into your car and ruin it forever."

"Dude that's so evil what the hell."

"You started it Frosty! I finished it."

Jack, instead of speaking, blew a raspberry at Hiccup.

They reached the car soon after and departed, following Hiccup's directions. Chatting casually in the car about the corn maze and about other random things, they soon made it to their destination.

"Gobber's Place?" Jack queried. _This place looks like a total dive._

Seemingly reading Jack's thoughts, Hiccup responded, "It may look rough but it has some of the best food you could imagine. Don't judge until you eat."

They exited the car and entered the bar. A dark room, lit by neon signs and a few dim lights, it was just as dingy seeming on the inside as it was out. Although not crowded, the room was warm and busy. It was a Friday night after all.

Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards one of the many booths lining the wall. A large man with a prosthetic hand and foot thumped his way to their table, yelling towards them from halfway across the room. "Hiccup! Long time no see, laddie. How are you getting by? And who's your friend here?"

"This is Jack, I've been doing pretty well, just busy, and it's good to see you too. The bar is still doing well I see!"

"Of course the bar is doing well! Scandinavians will always find an excuse to drink," Gobber yelled cheerily before turning to Jack, "And good to meet ya, Jack. You a friend of Hiccup's?"

"Good to meet you too Gobber," Jack said while shaking the large man's strong hand, "And I'd say we're friends at this point. Just got back from a haunted corn maze and scared the pants off of him!"

"Oh really!" Gobber cheered in his thick accent, "That must've been fun for you lads, especially the fishbone here. He scares at his own shadow, he does. But don't underestimate him," Gobber warned, pointing aggressively at Jack after gesturing to a mildly embarrassed Hiccup, "He's one of the smartest, most courageous people I've met. He's a good friend to have. Consider yourself lucky!"

By this point Hiccup had his head in his hand, absolutely done with Gobber's speech. _Gods, why did I bring us here again?_

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one to think he's pretty amazing." Jack responded casually, internally chuckling over Hiccup's obvious embarrassment.

"Alright, so what are you lads interested in?"

Hiccup raised his head quickly, "We'll each have a pint of Gaarden, some sweet potato fries, mushrooms, and wings, thanks." Hiccup delivered their order extremely quickly; clearly wanting to get rid of Gobber and the embarrassment that came with.

"Sounds great, I'll get that to yeh as soon as it's ready. And Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up at Gobber warily.

"Go easy on him and don't do anything I wouldn't do," the large man delivered with an obvious wink.

"GOOD GODS GOBBER GET OUT OF HERE," Hiccup shouted while pushing away the offending adult.

Jack just laughed at Hiccup's deep embarrassment, both out of the hilarity of the situation and empathy, knowing how it feels to be embarrassed on a date.

Hiccup ran his hands over his face, utterly regretting taking Jack here. "So _that,"_ Hiccup said with venom, "was Gobber. An old _friend_."

"I like him!" Jack cheered, continuing to pain Hiccup for his own enjoyment.

"Of course you do. Well, it's hard not to. He's a good man and fun to be around as long as you're not the target."

"Yeah, I can see that," Jack responded with a smile. "So anyways, what's the drink you ordered us? The Garden, you called it."

"Oh, yeah, it's a Belgian beer that Gobber fell in love with when he lived in Europe. So when he moved here with most of our family he made sure to bring it with him. It's called Hoegaarden, but it's so much easier to just call it 'Gaarden.'"

"Huh. Well that's neat. So he's from Europe then? Makes sense with the accent."

"Yep. A large part of our family came here from Scotland before I was born. Which is why I don't have the crazy accent."

"Pitty. You would have been even cuter with it."

"Would you guys just stop trying to embarrass me? For 5 minutes at least. Please."

"No promises," Jack said with a wink.

Hiccup sighed and let his head fall into his hands. "The gods must hate me to curse me with such difficult people."

"I'm a blessing and you know it," Jack said sassily.

"Riiiiiight," Hiccup breathed, glancing up at Jack through his bangs. "So tell me about your family."

Jack's smile faltered and the joy left his eyes, though his lips stayed turned up for the most part. Hiccup noticed these changes, but chose not to comment.

"Well, my parents… died. When I was young. I don't remember them much. My sister and I ended up in an orphanage and she was adopted before me and I lost all contact with her, along with all my extended family, if there was anyone left alive. So… yeah. Not the most heartwarming story ever, but it's mine."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know. But thank you for telling me."

"It's okay Hiccup. You couldn't have known and I try not to let it bother me. Being open about it helps."

"Once again, thank you for telling me," Hiccup paused. "I lost my mom when I was young. Maybe 2 at the time. My parents went out for a date and on their way home they were mugged. My dad got knocked out and when he woke up, my mom was dead. Shot. So… I know at least part of your pain. I know what it's like to lose a parent. It's not the same by any means. But… yeah," he finished with a defeated sigh.

Jack, instead of speaking right away, reached a hand across the table and placed it on Hiccup's. He squeezed lightly and just made eye contact with the auburn haired man, marveling at his ability to be vulnerable with him. Jack felt comfortable around Hiccup, despite them just being on their first date. He would have never shared the story of his parents' demise with someone he didn't trust. There was just something hidden in those deep, emerald eyes that made Jack feel secure.

"Well, this has become thoroughly somber," Jack said with a compassionate sigh. "Not exactly the typical first date talk, but it somehow fits us."

Hiccup chuckled mirthlessly, "Yeah. I suppose it does." He unclenched his hands and grabbed Jack's in one of his, letting the other fall to his side. "Thanks for telling me everything, Jack. And thank you for listening to me."

"Always and anytime Hiccup," Jack smiled weakly, but with warmth, "I appreciate you."

Before Hiccup could respond Gobber thudded back towards the boys, thundering "Move your hands and make room for the food you lovebirds!" before clattering down multiple plates of delicious, greasy bar food. "And enjoy," he finished and walked back towards the bar.

Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful food before him. He snagged some fries and mushrooms, and 'Mmm'ed loudly while nodding towards Hiccup. "You weren't kidding! Sure, it's hard to mess this kind of stuff up, but these are so good!"

"I told you! Gobber knows how to make some great greaseball goodness," Hiccup said, pulling the sweet fries towards him.

The food was quickly devoured with little conversation between bites. The men were hungry, tired, and neither knew what to talk about next after each revealing a trauma of their past. Once done Hiccup went to the bar and paid the tab, quelling Jack's protests with a wave of his hand.

"It was good to see ya Hiccup," Gobber said while cashing out Hiccup's orders. "I really hope you two can come by more often. I like to see ya in general, but it seems this other lad makes you happy."

"Well, this was our first date, but I think you may be seeing more of us. He seems like a genuinely good person. I like him," Hiccup admitted. Gobber was a second father to him, and much more emotionally connected than his biological father.

"Well good. Now you two get home safe. And make sure to wear protection," Gobber said with slight sadism in his voice but a joyful twinkle in his eye.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, throwing a "Good night to you too Gobber" over his shoulder.

"What did he say to you this time?" Jack questioned with a smile.

"Nothing I'll ever repeat," Hiccup said with a dead tone.

"I told him to wear protection!" Gobber yelled from across the bar, somehow having uncannily good hearing in that moment despite the din of the bar.

Jack broke out laughing as Hiccup pulled him towards the door, refusing to speak.

They entered the Audi again and Hiccup let out an exasperated yell.

Jack playfully punched Hiccup's shoulder and started the car, letting him decompress from that totally embarrassing moment. The entire bar would have heard Gobber's unique farewell.

Jack began driving back towards Hiccup's place, at least generally remembering the way they took. He turned on the radio for background noise, as both men were tired and had no burning topics to discuss right then.

They drove without speaking for a while before Hiccup spoke up. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Jack.

Jack knocked the radio down a few notches before responding, "I really enjoyed myself too. I'm really glad you came."

"So… do you want to go on another date sometime?"

"Yes please."

"Good. But I'm choosing this time. And it won't be as _exciting_ as your pick, I'll let you know."

"Well I guess that's only fair. And I'll try not to get too bored with whatever you pick," Jack said with a smirk.

"Rude. And calm doesn't mean boring. Don't judge."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy myself as long as it's with you."

"Don't make me gag, Frostbite."

"And you're calling me rude? I took the time to drive you around all night and now you're not even letting me get away with being cute."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Hmpf…" Jack huffed. "Well I guess that sass is partially why I like you so I can't complain."

"Why do you like me?" Hiccup asked without thinking and before he could stop himself.

Jack didn't miss a beat, "Easy. You're cute, you're fun, you're very sassy and sarcastic, and you know where to get good food."

Hiccup was taken aback by how easily Jack could respond. "Hmm. Okay," He responded lamely.

"What, you're not going to tell me why you like me then?"

"Wha- oh. Yeah," Hiccup cleared his throat, "Well, uh. Your hair is awesome, you're really funny, and I really enjoy your eyes." Hiccip paused there, intending to stop there. Alas, a mischievous urge made him keep talking, to his own embarrassment, "And to quote you, you're hot and can make good drinks." _Why in the hell did I just say that._

Jack, ever the responsible driver, didn't even allow his eyes to waver from the road. His eyebrows though shot up in amusement. "Oh so you're finally admitting that you think I'm hot, then?"

Hiccup just turned his head and looked out the window, watching the landscape rush by them as they hurtled down the road. "Technically I was just quoting you, so I cannot be held accountable for your words."

"Oh you totally think I'm hot then."

"Shut up."

Instead of responding, Jack brake checked Hiccup.

Hiccup, of course, flung forward at the sudden deceleration, and looked at Jack, offended, but amused. "You dick!"

"You were being sassy!"

"So when I'm sassy you're going to attempt to wound me?"

"Only when I can't think of something better to say."

"So you're just a sore loser then. I get it."

"I'm not a sore loser!" Jack yelled playfully, "I just don't like not winning!"

"Well you had better get used to not winning, because unfortunately I tend to be right most of the time."

"That sounds like a lot of cute arguments waiting to happen."

Hiccup adopted an even sassier tone, "What makes you think you will even get the chance to argue more with me, Jack Frost?"

"Because you were the one who asked me on the next date, Hiccup Haddock, and I hereby revoke your right of take-backsies."

"Well fine. I'll allow you this next date because I'm a man of my word, unlike _someone."_

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!"

Jack became super excited at this point, shouting "Did you just fucking quote Drake and Josh at me, Hiccup?!"

"I absolutely did and I am going to count that as another win on my side, so naturally that means another loss for you."

"Well now that I know that you watched good TV as a kid I'd count that as a win for both of us, so it evens out a bit. And anyways, what are your ideas for this next date of ours?"

"OooOOoohh, no. You got to keep your idea a secret from me, now I'm keeping mine a secret from you."

"But Hiccuuuuuuup," Jack whined, "I'm not good at waiting!"

"Well you'd better get used to it."

Jack pretended to pout but couldn't hide his smile. "Fiiiiiiine. If I have to."

They were close to town and Hiccup's place now, less than 5 minutes away. Jack remembered most of the directions to the complex, but had to ask for a few of the turns he was hazy on. They reached Hiccup's place easily and Jack stopped on the street outside.

"Thanks for everything tonight Jack. I had a great time despite being embarrassed and scared multiple times. It was just fun to joke around with you and stuff," Hiccup said slightly sheepishly.

"Well I'm happy to have spent all this time with you and wouldn't have had it any other way. It wouldn't be a first date if something embarrassing didn't happen. C'est la vie."

"Ooh, he speaks French now. So exotic."

"Shut your sass, Hiccey, and get out of the car," Jack said with a smirk.

Hiccup grinned and got out, but was surprised when Jack did too. "Uh, what are you doing?" He asked as Jack circled around the front of the still-running car.

"I want to give you a proper hug before you head in," Jack said before wrapping his arms tightly around the surprised Hiccup, squeezing him affectionately. "Deal with it."

Hiccup paused for a second before reciprocating the hug and chuckling into Jack's chest. "Fine with me, Frostbite."

They held on for another second before breaking apart.

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Jack."

Hiccup turned away and walked towards the front door, pausing once he reached it to turn back and give Jack a wave which was promptly returned. Hiccup went in the door and Jack into his car, both boys smiling, absolutely content with the night they spent and looking forward to when they could spend time together next.

 **A/N: Alrighty everyone, I have read over and updated everything to this point! I likely still missed a few grammar errors, but overall I liked how the story read and progressed.**

 **I'm slowly working on the next chapter, which I hope to get out relatively soon, but it is midterms right now at my university so I cannot promise anything. It is effectively 30/10/16, so possibly within November I'll have it completed and posted.**

 **Please rate & review, as some of you have already done. I appreciate you all!**

 **Peace**

 **-Batty**


	9. Movie Night

"So you're telling me he didn't even go in for a kiss? I'm not sure if that's classy or if he's a dweeb," Astrid said with a teasing lilt.

"Oh gosh, I don't know Astrid! A super cute man making sure I was comfortable and happy the whole night not pressing me for a kiss? There _must_ be something wrong with him."

Hiccup's level of dryness was roughly that of the Mojave.

He called Astrid after classes the next day to catch her up. He had already mentioned to Anna how well the date had gone. She had gushed over how happy she was for Hiccup and told him to bring his date around sometime if things keep going well. _'Maybe I could switch one of your projects to a portrait of him. That, or you could just do it for fun.'_ She had said with a wink. Hiccup could only nervously chuckle and rub the back of his head and weakly say _'Yeah, maybe…'_

"Well it's clear there is something incredibly wrong with him – he willingly chose to go on a date with you."

"Thanks Astrid, I always appreciate your unyielding love and support."

"You had better, Hiccup. I'm a real Angel."

"Yep. The kind that comes with wings but not with a halo."

"Nice. Anyways, when are you seeing him next?"

"Sometime this week I'm thinking. Whenever I have a free night. And don't you immediately jump on the fact that I used the word 'night' as an excuse to say I will sleep with him. That's a no-go."

"You know me too well Hiccup. Okay, I gotta get ready for work now. Good luck with your next date and I'm both proud of you and happy for you Hiccup. Remember that."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Astrid, and same to you. Good luck at work and I'll talk to you soon."

"Peace, loser," Astrid said and immediately hung up.

Hiccup sighed and then chuckled. _I don't think I could ask for a better friend._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup walked out of the shower Tuesday morning to a text from Jack.

' _So Hiccup, it has officially been at least 24 hours and you still haven't invited me on our next date. I'm not only shocked but offended. Ps, I'm not being clingy, I just want to know what you are doing all hours of the day, every day of the week and I also require a list of everyone you speak to, including professors.'_

' _Good morning to you too, Jack'_ Hiccup responded, ignoring the obvious false offense Jack displayed.

' _What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?'_ ' _Don't you quote Tolkien to me, Frostbite. Good morning, O talkative one.'_

' _Good morning Hiccup. So about that date… ; )'_

' _Well, I was planning on inviting you over later this week or this weekend so we could spend more than just a few hours together after class, but I guess I'll throw away my plans to appease your nagging. Are you free tonight?'_

' _I'm not nagging! I just wanted to see you again, you sassy loser.'_

' _Call me a loser again and I'll have to stick to my original plan.'_

' _Dick : P'_

Hiccup slid his hand down his face in exasperation.

' _Technically you didn't call me a loser so I guess I'll let that one slide. I'm done with class by 3:45 today if you do want to come over.'_

' _Heck yeah I do! I'm done at 5:10 if that works for you.'_

' _Sure. Gives me enough time to get dinner and snacks started. Make your way over once classes are done.'_

' _Great. See you later, Hiccey ; )'_

' _I reserve the right to cancel anytime, Frosty.'_

' _If you were going to you already would have.'_

Hiccup could feel the challenge waft off that text. _'That or I'll just poison your dinner. Want to keep playing this game?'_

' _And you call me a murderer?'_

Hiccup decided to just leave it there. Dramatic suspense and all that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3:45 rolled around quickly and Hiccup made his way home as fast as possible. He began getting everything ready for the night.

Jack texted right at 5:10 telling Hiccup he'd be there within 15 minutes. Checking over his cooking, Hiccup nodded, happy with how everything was coming. He sat down at a chair near the door and Toothless hopped up on the armrest, looking for some attention.

"Hey bud, you're going to get to meet Jack today. Are you excited?"

Toothless just continued mashing his face into Hiccup's hand, looking for more scratching.

"I'll take that as an 'I don't care.' Well, just be nice to him, okay? I like this guy and I would be angry with you if you scared him off."

Toothless meowed a little and met Hiccup's eyes. His tail flicked once before he hopped off the chair to go lay down somewhere else.

Hiccup waited a few more minutes until there was a knock on his door. He launched up and walked to the door, brushing the cat hair off his shirt. He took a steadying breath before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey loser!" Jack immediately said with a grin.

Hiccup returned the grin and promptly shut the door. "I told you not to call me a loser!" Hiccup yelled through the door.

"Hey, I was just trying to be funny!" Jack yelled back.

Hiccup opened the door again, "Emphasis on trying. Now don't say anything until you get in here or I'm shutting you out for real this time."

Jack complied and entered the threshold. He took off his shoes and followed Hiccup into the living room, eyeing up the apartment. The living room was decently large, furnished with a comfortable looking chair and couch that faced a TV. Bookshelves were behind that section and filled to the brim with not only books but small statues of various things. A small hallway lead to what he was guessing was Hiccup's bedroom and a bathroom. All in all, a nice place for a college kid, especially for a single bedroom apartment.

"So what do you have in store for us tonight, Hiccup?"

"Well, I have some pizza dough that's about done rising so we can top those and bake them, then I was going to put on a movie. Any objections?"

Jack eyed Hiccup. A smear of flour occupied a place on Hiccup's cheek just below the eye. He wore comfortably loose jeans and a deep maroon tee. He looked good.

"None from my side, I think that sounds fantastic. But first…" Jack trailed off while approaching Hiccup.

Hiccup flinched backwards slightly due to Jack's closeness and froze when he lifted a hand to his face.

Jack gently wiped the flour from Hiccup's face, grinning at how worried the brunette looked at their closeness. "You had some flour on your cheek," Jack said softly. He let his hand linger on Hiccup's reddening cheek for a moment more before lowering his hand and gesturing towards the countertop. "Shall we?"

Hiccup blinked a few times, cleared his throat lightly, then said, "Uh, yeah. What toppings do you want?"

Hiccup listed off what he had while pulling out all the ingredients he had prepared earlier. Jack lingered behind Hiccup, spoke up when he heard something good, and watched Hiccup move around the kitchen with practiced ease. When it came time to spread the dough out on the pans, Hiccup made Jack participate.

"So you just want to keep pressing it gently outward, trying not to tear the dough. Go slow and be gentle."

Jack mimicked Hiccup's actions but quickly found that it was harder than it looked to keep the dough spread out while not tearing it. It just kept bouncing back into place like elastic. Hiccup noticed these struggles and sidestepped next to Jack.

"Here, let me help." He placed his hands on top of Jack's. "You want to spread your fingers as you push outwards, it helps it stretch. And you have to use just the right amount of force." He pushed Jack's hands into the dough and spread his fingers, Jack mirroring him. Once Jack got the hang of it, Hiccup took his hands away and grinned. He loved teaching people how to cook.

As soon as Jack finished spreading the dough, he turned to Hiccup with an odd smirk on his face. He held up his hand. "Let me see your hand Hiccup."

Hiccup shot Jack an odd look. "Uh, why?"

"I've just never met someone with bigger hands than me is all. I'm curious." The odd grin was still on his face.

Hiccup complied, holding his hand flat against Jack's. Hiccup's was slightly larger in all aspects.

"Did you know that the span between the tip of the pointer finger and the tip of the thumb is an accurate representation of how big that person's dick is?" Jack spouted with a mirthfully mischievous grin on his face.

Hiccup was dumbstruck. He gaped at the white-haired man, in sheer awe. He slowly withdrew his hand before covering his face with both. "What…. In the HELL Jack?!" Hiccup said slowly, confused as shit. "Where did that COME from?" He laughed awkwardly as Jack just beamed.

"Just a fun fact!" Jack exclaimed lighly before turning back to his pizza, grabbing a few ingredients.

"I can't believe that just happened," Hiccup said with disbelief.

"Always expect the unexpected around me Hicceyyy~," Jack trilled.

Hiccup jabbed Jack in his side, making the shorter man yelp and jump. "Well then always expect me to retaliate in some way, Jackie."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Jack said sassily while giving Hiccup a quick, dark look and wagging his eyebrows.

"Who the hell even are you and why did I let you in my apartment."

"Well you invited me in so I might even be a vampire. Who knows! Stay tuned to figure it out."

"Alright Edward Cullen, take it down a notch and finish your damn pizza" Hiccup with a smirk and finality. _I can't believe this whole conversation just happened…_

They finished topping their pizzas while bantering lightly. After popping them in the oven they plopped themselves on the couch.

"So what are you going to have us watch?" Jack asked.

"I'm leaning towards Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist because it's my favorite movie of all time."

"Never heard of it."

"Yep, we're watching it immediately. You need to be enlightened."

Hiccup opened his laptop, connected it to the TV, and played the movie.

They watched in silence on opposite ends of the couch, Jack splayed out a little and Hiccup sitting mostly upright, a little stiffly. About 20 minutes into the movie a timer dinged in the kitchen, signifying the pizza being done. Hiccup got up quickly to check on the food and Jack took note of his mildly nervous demeanor.

"This movie is fantastic so far, Hiccup. Beautifully awkward."

"I'm glad you're liking it," Hiccup said while slicing the pizzas, "All Michael Cera movies seem to follow the same trend of awkward, dry, cliché or nerdy humor. It's a spectacular sub-genre."

Jack got up and made his way to the kitchen, "Way to make movies sound so dry with your technical terms, Hiccey."

Hiccup shot a dry look at Jack who simply winked in response.

They plated their pizza and went back to the couch. Jack immediately took a bite of pizza. "FUCK!" He exclaimed through his mouthful of pizza. He panted a bit before swallowing. "That was hot!"

"Well no shit you goof! It just got out of the oven, what did you expect?" Hiccup said incredulously.

"Oh hush, it's not my fault you made me wait so long for food. I haven't eaten since the last time I ate!"

"What wisdom you speak. I'm in the presence of a philosopher."

Jack stuck out his tongue and took another bite of pizza without breaking eye contact with Hiccup. "You gotta hurt for what you love," he said with pizza filling his mouth.

"You really are crazy, aren't you Jack?"

"Crazy about pizza, music, and a certain brown-haired cutie," he winked.

Hiccup blushed and was unsure of what to say, so he took a bite of pizza himself. It too was still extremely hot but he refused to show that it hurt. He hit play on the movie while they continued to eat.

They sat in roughly the same way as before, Jack looking comfortable and Hiccup slightly stiff.

Jack decided enough was enough and paused the movie. Hiccup looked at him, slightly confused.

"You doing alright, Hiccup? You look nervous."

Hiccup blushed and looked at his hands, which were clenched together lightly. He took a steadying breath before saying, "I've just never had a guy I like over before and I don't quite know how to act, okay? I'm nervous…. To be completely honest."

Jack smiled slightly and warmly. "That's totally okay Hiccup, I didn't know. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything you don't want to do and don't feel obligated to do… well, anything, really."

Hiccup blushed before blurting, "Can we cuddle a little? I'd like that."

Jack's smile broadened, "Sure, Hic. I'd like that too." He reached over, grabbed Hiccup, and pulled him in front of himself. Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's torso and stuck a leg between his. "Better?"

Hiccup wiggled in a little closer and nodded. He reached out and resumed the movie.

They remained much like this until the movie was over.

Hiccup sat up and stretched. "You want to watch another movie? It is 8 so I'd understand if you'd like to head out also."

"If you'd let me stay, I would love to watch another movie. Can I choose next?"

"Sure, it's only fair," Hiccup said with a smirk. He started leaning towards the computer when Jack caught his shoulder.

"One thing first," he said quickly, pulling Hiccup back.

Hiccup looked at him questioningly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hiccup instantly blushed and froze for a second before nodding.

Jack sat up and they both leaned in. They closed their eyes as their lips met. They kissed slowly and softly for a few moments before Jack pulled away and grinned cutely, enjoying the beautiful blushing man in front of him. He wordlessly leaned in again and they continued kissing for a few more moments, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to the other.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around Jack's back to pull closer together. Jack followed his lead and did the same. They allowed their hands to wander over the other's back, exploring muscles, shoulder blades, and gently placing fingers in the valleys between ribs. Fingers began lacing through brown and white hair as their kisses grew playfully passionate. Jack lead that trend by biting Hiccup's bottom lip and lightly pulling, making Hiccup gasp quietly. Jack passed his tongue over Hiccup's trapped lip before letting it free and pulling Hiccup's head in and kissing him long and hard. There was an ebb and flow between these nips and forceful kisses and lighter, fluttering kisses. They didn't speak or make much noise, they just did what felt right.

Hiccup eventually lifted slightly off Jack, putting a pause to their kissing. He stared into Jack's slightly reddened eyes and took in the spectacular man in front of him. His now tousled white hair and his pale skin, lightly spotted with hints of freckles. _Damn. This is incredible…_ Hiccup smiled and laid back down on top of Jack, just holding him. Jack squeezed Hiccup in a tight hug in return.

"Thank you," Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me, for feeding me, for showing me Nick and Norah, and especially for allowing me to kiss you."

Hiccup squeezed Jack as best as he could in response and then added, "Thank you for coming over, dealing with _me_ , and for being my first real kiss."

Jack lifted Hiccup slightly so he could see his face, "This was your first kiss?" Jack was astonished.

Hiccup seemed slightly sheepish, "Yeah, I've never actually kissed a guy… willingly before."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'd prefer not to talk about it. I'll just say you were the first person to ask permission to kiss me before you did. So I count you as my first real kiss."

Jack pulled Hiccup flush against him again, holding him tight. "I'm honored to be your first real kiss Hiccup."

Hiccup hummed warmly and smiled into Jack's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Wanna turn on that next movie and keep cuddling?"

Hiccup nodded.

Jack decided they would watch Easy A next, to Hiccup's mutual delight.

They continued to cuddle and occasionally kiss during the movie. By the end Hiccup was nearly asleep.

"Would you like me to leave soon so you could get to bed Hiccup?"

Hiccup paused.

"Only if you want to go. You can stay… if you like," Hiccup said cautiously.

"I would love to stay the night if you'd let me. I didn't bring any PJs though."

"You can borrow some of mine, you should fit. Just no funny business tonight, okay?"

Jack chuckled. "No funny business, I promise. Not on the second date. Just cuddling and kissing and sleep."

Hiccup nodded, "That sounds nice."

They got up and made their way to Hiccup's room where Hiccup grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt. "Will these do?"

"They'll do," Jack said with a smirk. "Thanks Hiccey." He leaned in to give Hiccup a peck but jumped back as Hiccup grabbed his sides and tickled him, yelping as he did so. "Hey!"

"I keep telling you not to call me Hiccey. Now I have to start punishing you," Hiccup retorted.

Jack nodded his head a bit, "Yeah, that's pretty much fair. And worth the risk."

"You have been warned. Now," Hiccup made his way across the hall into the bathroom, digging around before producing a new toothbrush, "You can use this if you'd like. I'll leave you to change."

Hiccup went back into his room and changed into his night clothes while Jack did the same in the bathroom. Hiccup took his turn in the bathroom after Jack before entering his room and closing his door. He sat down on his bed and looked at Jack who sat next to him. "Well, now you get to learn another one of my secrets."

"What do you mea- oh," Jack started and then stopped speaking as Hiccup pulled up his pant leg, revealing his prosthetic.

"Yep. I lost the lower part of my leg years ago… that also is a story for another time," Hiccup explained while taking apart his prosthetic leg and then sliding off his liner and sock, revealing his stump. Jack simply watched, a bit dumbstruck. Hiccup looked up at him, a worried expression on his face, "Does this bother you at all?" He asked nervously.

"N… no. I'm just a little surprised is all. I had no clue you had a prosthetic." Jack chuckled nervously, "I absolutely did not expect that. Okay. Wow. So, I have to ask. Can I, well, touch it?" Jack looked a little shocked that he had said that.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Hiccup responded a little awkwardly.

"Not, like, now! That's not what I meant. I didn't mean that I wanted to grope your…" -Jack was obviously searching for the right word to say, it was clear on his face - a face Hiccup had seen often and grown accustomed to over the years, so he supplied, "Stump."

"Right. Stump. Okay. Well I just mean is it okay to ever touch it. I didn't know if you were okay with that or if it was a no-go-zone or if it could somehow hurt you-"

Hiccup cut off Jack's flustered and cutely concerned rambling with a sudden kiss. Jack stiffened, but then relaxed into the kiss. Hiccup slowly pulled back, "Jack, it's totally fine. If anything, I'm glad you cared enough to ask. And, yes. It's absolutely okay if you touch it. It won't hurt and I don't mind," he finished with a small smile.

Jack visibly calmed. "Alright, I'm sorry if I was sudden with any of that. I asked out of impulse to be completely honest."

"Like I said, Jack. I'm glad you asked. Now let's get to bed," Hiccup said as he pushed Jack down on the bed.

"Fine then Mr Bossy," Jack faux pouted. He scooted onto the bed more. "Do you want the wall or closer to the room?"

"I'll take the wall. But you can be big spoon again."

"Deal."

They cuddled up after Hiccup flipped off the light.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Hic. Sweet dreams," Jack said and kissed the back of Hiccup's neck.

They fell asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.


End file.
